


老旧的婚约

by oyqy, Zanrok



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, High School, Humor, Romance, Sweet, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyqy/pseuds/oyqy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanrok/pseuds/Zanrok
Summary: 在 Nick 又一次与当地童子军的食草动物闹不愉快后，他的父母将他送去了兔窝镇完成高中学业。而这也使得 Judy 和 Nick 在高中的最后一年变得富有戏剧性。尤其当一份他们家人早年间达成的协议从他们童年朦胧的记忆中冒出来时，情况就变得更为复杂了。





	1. 序章：褪色的记忆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Arrangements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850115) by [Zanrok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanrok/pseuds/Zanrok). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文为 Old Arrangements 中文翻译。原版故事可以点[这里](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8850115/chapters/20294413)查看。  
>   
> 作者：[Zanrok](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanrok/pseuds/Zanrok)  
>   
> 目前已有作品：  
> [脱轨（Derailment）](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8764756)：小 AU。Bellweather 又用午夜嚎叫射了 Nick，然后发狂的 Nick 跟 Judy**了（是的有很多污），事情传遍了动物城，影响巨大，于是他们还在医院的时候市长就给他们签署了结婚证。因为哺乳动物招募计划是受到 Bellweather 影响下的政策，该政策被撤回。在 Bogo 帮他们处理这个问题的时候，暂时还不能当警察的 Wilde 夫妇在 Bogo 的帮助下干起了私家侦探。
> 
> [阴谋（The Conspiracy）](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9626702)：2017 年的情人节特辑。是的你没看错坑到现在都还没有填完。本来是个 5 章的故事目前扩展到了预计 13 章，到 5 月 12 日刚刚完成了第 12 章。主线剧情：整个城市都知道狐兔相爱了，除了他们自己……于是一堆人准备阴谋让他们在一起。支线剧情：同样也相爱，却又不敢告诉对方的 Ralph Wolford（狼法德）和 Nadine Fangmeyer（方梅尔）不知道这个阴谋，不明真相的他们以为狐兔要参加什么危险的任务，试图保护狐兔时他们也莫名其妙地掺和进去了。
> 
> [一百个「Boop」（One Hundred 'Boop's）](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10292186)：一百个吻的授权续集。Ralph Wolford 和 Nadine Fangmeyer 打赌，谁先按对方鼻子 100 下。
> 
> [动物城的公主新娘（The Zootopia Princess Bride）](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10861419)：一百个吻的授权续集。大家可以百度找一下这部电影。Nick 和 Judy 要出门执行任务，Nick 的妈妈给他们的两个小家伙 Ella 和 Ridley 讲公主新娘的故事（当然，主角是一只狐狸和一只兔子）。
> 
> [好人老圣尼克：（Good Ole Saint Nick）](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9036320)：和另一给知名作者[FoxInTheHenHouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxInTheHenHouse/pseuds/FoxInTheHenHouse)合作写的圣诞节短篇。讲了 Judy 和 Nick 一起参加圣诞节晚会，然后 Nick 带 Judy 去看 Honey（原设中的蜜獾）的孤儿院的孩子。暖心的小故事。

图作者：[Zeigelzeig](http://ziegelzeig.deviantart.com/)（这家伙有好多好多狐兔的作品） [点这里看原图](http://ziegelzeig.deviantart.com/art/Old-Arrangements-679663825)

 

「你我都心知肚明，我们双方家族都需要这笔交易！」赤狐恼怒地对着坐在他对面的兔子农场主挥舞着手臂。

兔子咬牙切齿的声音清晰可闻：「你给我听好了，狐狸，你现在在我的窝里，我才不需要一只狐狸告诉我我的家族需要什么！」

狐狸双爪按摩着太阳穴，试图平息由于长时间争吵导致的头疼。「Hopps 先生，你以为我愿意这样吗？老实说，我根本不想和你这样一个自大的乡巴佬谈生意。」他对面的兔子看起来正要愤怒地反唇相讥，「但是，这不是你我愿不愿意的问题。我的店面要和动物里那该死的连锁超市竞争，没有优势我就要倒闭，你的农场也要破产了，就是因为当时你拒绝向那家垄断超市出售你的产品，现在他们也不收购你的东西了。你要找人卖掉你的东西，我要找个供应商。你真的以为你路边的那个，根本卖不了多少东西的小破亭子，能支撑起你的整个家族吗？而我在动物城的店面却能做到。」

Hopps 先生跳下沙发，前后徘徊。他真恨不得冲着坐在他对面那该死的狐狸大喊大叫。但 Wilde 先生说得一点没错，他们现在都心知肚明，他们是一根绳子上的蚂蚱。（注 1）

「我他妈的怎么能相信某只狡猾的狐狸不从我的背后捅我一刀？」Hopps 先生看到了 Wilde 先生的反应才意识到他说话是如此大声。

「我他妈又怎么能相信某只傲慢自大的兔子不偷偷在我背后搞鬼，扒了我的皮？」

他们互相怒目而视，谁都不甘示弱。

Hopps 先生最终移开了视线，他对着他们所在的房间比划着，「听好了狐狸，这座房子，这片土地，是我家十四代祖传的。这是我长大的地方，这是我成家的地方。假如我和你做这笔交易，你却不承担你应该尽的责任和义务，我就什么都没了！它不仅仅只是房子和土地而已，它是我家庭赖以生存的地方！如果我失去了它，是我的家庭遭受苦难！既然如此，你凭什么可以安然地坐在那里，等着我把我家族的安全和未来拱手相让？」

Wilde 先生也站了起来，脸上愤怒的神情和站在他对面的兔子如出一辙，「你觉得我就没有要保护，要供养的家庭了吗？！你以为我想把我家庭的未来寄托在某只——也许只想看到我们无家可归的——兔子身上吗？」

两只动物站得近在咫尺，怒目圆瞪。兔子握紧了拳头，脚爪愤怒地敲击着地板，狐狸发出了一声低吼。

一对欢乐，紧张的尖叫声从厨房传到了大厅，两个小身影跑了出来。小小的灰色和红色的模糊影子冲到了大厅，一路高兴地尖叫着。穿着胡萝卜图案围裙的兔子主妇和挥舞着木质汤勺的母狐狸跟在后面，训斥着他们。两个非常小的孩子径直穿过马上就要爆发的狐狸和兔子中间，躲到了在角落的沙发后面，傻笑着来回耳语，尽管他们的声音大到了所有的动物都能听见。

「我告诉你了他们会看到我们的！」

「所以呢？」

「我们有大麻烦啦！」

「他们找得到我们才行。」

「什么？我们要永远躲着他们吗？」

「为什么不呢？我们拥有彼此！」

*傻笑*

「好吧，那我们吃什么呢？」

*傻笑和窃笑*

「我们可以去偷小甜饼吃！」

*傻笑*

「我不能偷！长大了我要当警察！」

「我们又不是真的偷！本来就是他们做给我们吃的。还有，你为什么要当警察？」

「这样的话我就可以帮助别人啊。你长大了想当什么？」

「呃，我不知道。嗯，我想成为童子军，这样的话我也可以帮助别人了！」

*傻笑*

「笨蛋，那不是一份工作！」

「那，我就也当警察好了！」

*尖叫*

「真的吗！我们可以做搭档，一起抓罪犯！」

*欢笑声*

「听起来很有趣！那，你保证？做我最好的朋友，当我在警队的搭档？」

「好！」*亲吻声*

「嘿！别这样！女孩身上有虱子！」（注 2）

「那又怎么样！你是我最好的朋友！」*亲吻声*

「嘿，这太尴尬了！快停下！要不然我就要胳肢你！」

「你敢，那我也胳肢你！女孩身上才没有虱子呢！」

一团红色和灰色的毛球从沙发后面滚了出来。他们滚来滚去，始终大笑着，以至于其他动物难以区分出两个孩子。

母兔子和母狐狸从厨房走进了房间里。

「Judith！」「Nicholas！」她们同时责骂着。

在地上不停打滚的缠在一团的毛球停了下来。两张小脸抬起来看着站在门口的母亲们，然后又手拉手尖叫着跑出了房间。

还在生气的两个母亲把注意力转向了仍准备着干架的狐狸和兔子那里，尽管他们现在有些困惑，同时被两个激动的，像旋风一样的孩子吓到了。

「你们进来了三个小时，一事无成！」生气的母兔子说着。同样生气的母狐狸敲着汤勺，交叉着双臂。

公兔子耳朵垂了下去，公狐狸的耳朵也贴到了头皮上。他们妻子都在责骂着他们。他们虽然怒气未消，但看起来都很愧疚。

「如果你们都只关心你们自己的家庭，」母兔子在她们严厉批评了丈夫们之后说道，「那我们就确保只有一个家庭需要你们的关心。」站在一盘的母狐狸点着头，表示同意。

公兔子有些生气地说道：「你指望我去考虑她们的家庭？！」就在同时公狐狸也反抗：「你怎么能这么想！」

两个妻子笑得有些诡异。这回是母狐狸开了腔。

「既然你们毫无进展，我们就接手搞定了。Bonnie 有个镇上的律师兄弟，刚刚打电话告诉我们文件已经给镇上的法官盖章了。」她指着刚才两个孩子跑出去的地方。一旁的母兔子满意地点头表示同意。她们一起说道：「你们最好好好想想怎么做才最适合我们的家庭。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译笔记：
> 
> 因为名字翻译后读音实际发音和拼写发生很大区别，因此本文名字一律不翻（我无法忍受把 Nicholas 读成尼古拉斯，把 Hopps 读成霍普斯。每次看到中文名总是想象出汉语配音的 Judy，季冠霖，听到了总是让我想到甄嬛，芈月和椿）。
> 
> 注1：「他们现在都心知肚明，他们是一根绳子上的蚂蚱。」的原文为 'They were both over a barrel and they both knew it.'，意为他们都处在非常不利的地位。  
> 原作者的话：I believe the phrase comes from old naval customs (like old sail days customs) where a person, if they where drowning and had inhaled water, would be draped over a barrel to force the water out of their lungs. Also in some cases when sailors where flogged they would either bet tied to a yardarm or grating or be laid over a barrel. In either case though, it described a position in which the person was in serious bad position and helpless to do anything about it.
> 
> The way the phrase is used in the story here is a little different than its normal use, since most of the time it is used to describe a position in which only one person is in trouble/helpless (i.e. 'The sales man knew that I needed the replacement part and doubled his price because he had me over a barrel').Here though Mr. Wilde is pointing out to Mr. Hopps that they are both in a helpless position (because of the supermarket chain) and neither has any leverage or bargaining power. The only option they have is to make the deal with each other that neither of them wants, hence why their both 'over a barrel'. 
> 
> 我想这个短语来自航海的传统。一个人如果溺水了，灌进了大量的水进入肺，会被晾在一个桶上，以此把肺里的水排除。有时候要打水手的时候，要么把他绑在桅杆或者格栅上，要么就是在桶上。不管是哪种情况，这个短语描述的是一个人处在一个十分不利的位置上，十分无助，完全没有办法。
> 
> 这个短语在这个故事中的用法不同常规，因为一般它用于形容某个人处在不利的地位（「售货员知道我急需那个备件，给我报了个两倍的价格，因为我正处在十分不利的地位。」）此处 Wilde 先生向 Hopps 先生指出，他们都处在孤立无援的位置上（因为连锁超市）并且谁都没有办法和谈判的资本。唯一的选项是和对方做交易，尽管他们都不愿意这么做。所以说他们都 “over a barrel”。
> 
> 注2：「女孩身上有虱子！」 虱子为谷歌翻译的翻译，并不完全准确。原文为 'Girls have cuddies!' 原文疑似拼写错误，应该为 cooties 而不是 cuddies。
> 
> 这里的意思大致就是小孩子觉得不能碰异性，不然就会得病。
> 
> 摘录自[维基百科](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cooties)：
> 
> Cooties is an imaginary childhood disease, used in the United States and Canada as a rejection term and an infection tag game (such as Humans vs. Zombies). A child is said to "catch" cooties through close contact with an "infected" person or from an opposite-sex child of a similar age.
> 
> Cooties 是一种虚构的孩子的疾病，在美国和加拿大用于表示拒绝和玩传染的抓人游戏（比如人类对阵僵尸）。孩子据说会通过和一个被「感染」的人接触或者喝异性的年龄相近的孩子接触而「得」cooties。


	2. 第一章  最后一年的开始

Judy Hopps 在最后一辆停在 Hopps 农舍前的校车上找了个位置。她心情比平时还要好。这不仅因为今天是她高中最后一年的开始，还因为老牡鹿 Prongs 警长（仅他一人就占了兔窝镇警力的四分之一）昨天给她发了一封有关最近通过的哺乳动物招募计划的邮件。光想到这个，Judy 就几乎要激动地从座位上跳起来。

Prongs 警长也许是唯一一个没有嘲笑过她警察梦想的人了。「好吧，」她想，「我第一次告诉他的时候他笑了。第二次也笑了。第三次也是。第四次第五次还是。」实际上，他仍然觉得这个梦想很可笑，但他从来没有跟她说她当不了警察，告诉她应该找份别的工作。他甚至还十分关照她，暑假的时候他还让她在警长办公室实习。副警长们觉得他可能是太老了失了智，或者看她不肯放弃这个梦想，于是哄哄她。但不管老警长觉得这个梦想是多么的可笑，他还是花了一点时间指导她，甚至鼓励她报名参加动物城警察学校。

Judy 愉快的想法被一个经常使她恼火的声音打断了。

「嘿，」她的妹妹手臂交叉在前方座椅的靠背上，回头看着 Judy，「我听说爸妈昨天晚上又在吵『那件事情』！」

Judy 强忍住呻吟，她的妹妹又开始用她最喜欢的话题来烦她了。去年，作为她所有兄弟姐妹中最爱扯闲话的人（这应该算是一个了不起的成就了，毕竟 Judy 有 275 个兄弟姐妹），Jessica 偷听到父母关于她包办婚姻的悄悄话。Judy 从来不知道她有这门亲事，所以她用她直接的方式质问了父母。

他们只告诉她说那是在她很小时候的事。她的父亲尤其显得不高兴，甚至可以说非常生气，并且告诉她不用担心，说她不用嫁给她不想嫁的人；尽管从他迟疑的神情中（她父亲什么也藏不住）可以看出他自己都不相信自己说的话。另一方面，她母亲看起来十分担心她。她母亲亲吻了有 Gideon Grey 留下了淡淡的疤痕的那一侧脸颊，告诉 Judy 说如果事情没有进展，他们会在她高中毕业后再讨论，在那之前她不用担心。尽管 Judy 连哄带骗，她也只得知了她未婚夫的名字。

总体来说，她并不是很担心。不像她许多兄弟姐妹们，Judy 对约会什么的并不感冒（Jessica 有时候叫她性冷淡 Judy【注 1】，不过自从上次 Judy 暴打了她之后，她只在 Judy 听不到的时候才这么说），她毕竟有自己的梦想，而且没有人能阻止她实现梦想。如果某只兔子想要和她结婚，那么，他最好要搞清楚，Judy 才不会当什么家庭主妇。

唯一的问题就在于 Jessica 知道她的婚约。目前为止她还没有告诉任何一个人，也没有大声的提到，但这仅仅是出于 Judy 的威胁。Judy 非常明确地告诉她，如果听到有人提到这个婚约，那接下来发生什么就不好说了。但这个婚约成了 Jessica 一整年里最喜欢用来烦她的话题。

「老妈叫老爸别去管它，反正也解除不了婚约，而且他们最好和对方家庭谈一谈。」Jessica 压低声音但是过分甜腻地说，然后用「看我对你多好」的神情跟 Judy 提起她的窃听。

Judy 试图表现出自己对此毫不关心，希望她的不感兴趣能够让她的妹妹觉得无聊。

「所以呢？」她回答，听起来就像是她的妹妹刚刚告诉她天空是蓝的。

「所以~他们提到了对方家庭是我们家庭农场产品的买主之一，而且住在动物城！」她有些激动地说，但又马上开始挑逗 Judy，「大城市的兔子！你不是总说你想要当警察吗，」Jessica 藏不住她的窃笑，Judy 为此警告地看了她一眼，「而且要去动物城。至少现在，无论如何你都要住进动物城了。这不是很棒吗！」她以假得不能再假的腔调结尾，以至于 Judy 不得不遏制住使劲拧 Jessica 的耳朵直到她跪地求饶的冲动。

于是 Judy 打开了她的背包，拿出了 Prongs 警长给她的老的警察学校手册，又开始重新读起来。她爱她的家庭，甚至包括 Jessica，但有时候她真的希望能不要有那么多的兄弟姐妹，或者至少少几个烦人的兄弟姐妹，比如某只坐在她前面的兔子。

偷偷笑了几声之后，Jessica 终于转过头跟几只邻居家的兔子聊八卦了。但不管她怎么集中注意力，她都忍不住不停地思考 Jessica 刚刚说的话。

一只来自大城市的兔子是什么样的？所有人都说来自城市的动物与众不同。思想更开放，更活跃。动物城是个每个人都有无限可能的地方。也许，只是也许，他真的支持她的梦想呢？她不禁对此感到了一丝激动和希望。也许这场包办婚姻不会成为她需要克服的另一个障碍，也许它会像她私底下喜欢的言情小说里写的一样（她是绝对不可能让 Jessica 找到它们的）。

Judy 控制不住自己，做起了白日梦，尽管她不是那种永远在找男朋友的人，但这并不意味着她没有一点欲望。她能想象出一只来自城市的强壮又帅气的兔子，而且他还不把她的梦想当作笑话。一个能支持她的人。而且也许他也有一些异乎寻常，她总是喜欢有着褐色皮毛，甚至是红色皮毛的兔子，还有眼睛……她光是想到这个，她的脸上就泛起了红晕。如果有一种东西能让她被无可抗拒地吸引，那就是一只有着一双迷人眼睛的公兔。在兔窝镇几乎所有的兔子的瞳色都很朴素，一般都是泥巴的那种颜色。Judy 和一些兄弟姐妹是例外，多亏了她母亲一方的基因。她能想象出她的梦中情人，他有着鲜艳的绿色的眼睛。她可以沉浸其中的眼睛。

她的白日梦被一个比她妹妹更加烦人的声音打破了。她甚至都没意识到车子又停下来了，更多的动物上了车。

「……我知道这里的一切，比起城市里这里肯定会更安静更无聊但其实也没那么差，只要你别被数不清的兔子绊倒！*窃笑*我敢说你在城市里没有遇到过这样的问题。」Gideon Grey 的声音传了过来。

自从她与他的那次集市打斗后，他们从来都没有融洽地相处过。双方的父母逼着他们坐下来互相道歉，但在那以后，甚至连他们自己都不太能和睦相处。尽管他们再也没有起冲突，呃，肢体上起冲突，他们从此就处于冷战的状态。

她看着 Gideon 带着另一只她从来没在兔窝镇见过的狐狸，走到车子后面，一路上跟他讲着整个兔窝镇和他们的高中。

「这个就是兔窝镇公认的蠢货。」Gideon 伸出他肥硕的手从她的手里抽出了书，在另一只狐狸的面前挥舞着。「她觉得她长大了能做警察！兔子警察！」他笑着。

Judy 跳起来抢回了她的书：「滚吧 Gideon，至少我的一生中我还能做点事。你想做什么呀，捡垃圾吗？」她轻蔑地看着 Gideon 说道，坐回了座位上看书，无视 Gideon 和他的新朋友。

但 Gideon 还和她没完。他弯下腰像是对着小孩子说话一样对她说：「哦~我是不是伤害到小小蠢兔兔的感情了？」  
Judy 这次都懒得理他，而是翻了一页书。

Gideon 正要继续，另一只狐狸说话了：「走吧 Gid，我们去找个座位坐下。Martha 阿姨说你要给我介绍这个小渔村，我可没时间和一只可爱的小兔子吵架。」

Judy 的耳朵僵硬了一下。今天早上整个世界都在挑战她的脾气，她再也压抑不住自己的情绪，放下了书。尽管校车还在开着，她站到座位上，又走了两步站到了作为的边缘。狐狸准备跟着 Gideon 走开，但是她戳了下他的胸口，阻止了他。

「不许说我可爱！那很不……」狐狸转过头看着她，她一下子愣住了。他的眼睛。她忍不住不看他的眼睛。它们就像玛瑙绿的水池。它们和她幻想的梦中情人的眼睛一模一样。「不……不礼貌。你不能跟一只兔子说他可爱。我也不小！我差不多有你一半高！」

他得意地对她笑着，「那你还是比我小。」

不知道为什么，Judy 就是忍不住盯着这只奇怪的狐狸看，在她的脑海里有东西烦扰着她，像是她应该能记起的什么事情但是却想不起来了。

「……喂，兔兔？毛绒尾巴？棉尾巴？醒醒，Carrots！（注 2）」她意识到她刚刚走神了，眨了眨眼，终于回过神来。直到这是她才注意到她的手指还在他的胸口，而且滑到了他没扣扣子的领口。她抽回了她的手，仿佛被火烧了一样。

「哇哦 Carrots! 我又不咬人！」他得意的笑容还在他脸上。不过他的鼻子抽动了一两下，毁坏了他冷静、放松的形象。

Judy 不知道该怎么看这只狐狸，她的大脑飞速地运转着却什么也想不起来。他的某一部分，他所有的一切，甚至是他的气味都似曾相识，但她不知道为什么。所以，在她困惑的状态下，她怒目而视，顶了回去，「不要叫我 Carrots！我也不怕你！」

他举起双手，往后退了一步，「是你愣住还跳开了，而且不说你可爱和不叫你 Carrots 你只能二选一，所以你是选可爱呢还是选 Carrots 呢？」他又给了他一个标志性的得意的笑容，让她的大脑飞速运转却什么都想不起来。又一次，她说的话没经过脑子，直接脱口而出，「不许说我可爱！」

「那就叫你 Carrots 好了。嘿，我要过去了，免得 Gideon 产生我要和你约会之类的荒谬的想法。」他挥了挥手，转身离开了，留下 Judy 站在座位上，怎么也想不明白自己的智商怎么就降成了负数。

剩下的路程里她拼命尝试着集中注意力看她的书，但就是做不到。不管她多么努力，那只新来的狐狸就是在她的脑海里萦绕不去。他的眼睛啊。她又摇摇头。她为什么就不能不去想他呢？她甚至开始转头偷偷看他，但他看上去专注地聊着天，Gideon 在跟他介绍他最好的朋友兼小跟班，来自镇上的叫做 Brian 的黄鼠狼。有一两次她甚至觉得他偷偷朝她看了回来，但她敢肯定那只是她的想象。

校车停在了兔窝镇高中的门口，Judy 最后一次摇了摇头，坚定了不去想那只狐狸的决心。

……

Judy 坐在指导教室里（注 3），她想着今天整个世界挑战的不只是她的脾气，还有她的耐心。兔窝镇不是那种特别大的镇子，而且尽管有那么几个大的家庭农场，Hopps 家庭农场远远不是最大的。Judy 和她的兄弟姐妹几乎是整个高中十分之一的学生。但尽管镇子很小，它也没有小到要把她和那只狐狸分进同一个指导教室吧！更糟糕的是，他挑了她身后的座位。她不确定他是不是只是为了惹恼她才这样做的。而且他在这方面做得真™不错。她能闻到一点他身上更重的狐狸的气味，这简直要把她逼疯了。因为那在某些方面似曾相识的气味，她的大脑就坚定地认为她应该记起些什么东西，但每次的尝试均以失败告终。

她听见了他猛吸一口气又呼出来，她的耳朵抽搐了一下。她不知道他是怎么发现他的气味能使她心烦意乱的，但看起来他下定决心要进一步激怒她。笨狐狸，蠢狐狸，讨厌的狐狸！她不禁想到。 如果他真的是 Gideon 的表亲，那除了截然不同的外貌以外，他们是一丘之貉。这只新来的狐狸没有做出什么能让她理直气壮地发飙的举动，但看起来他给自己定了一个惹恼她的个人目标。

他们的指导老师 Weston 先生，一只小棕熊——好吧……至少对于一只熊来说他比较小——走进了教室开始点名，在他的笔记本上打钩。

「Hopps, Judith.（注 4）」Weston 先生喊道。

Judy 马上回答：「到！」接着又开始想着那只坐在她后面越来越令人讨厌的狐狸。他那愚蠢的得意的笑容，还有他……

另一个学生的名字被喊了出来，Judy 的思绪瞬间停了下来。

「Wilde, Nicholas.」

这不是一个镇里或镇子附近的人的名字。在一个像这样的小乡村里，不认识每一个人是一件不太可能的事情。但这个名字她非常熟悉，再熟悉不过了。那是从去年开始就萦绕在她脑海的名字。她没看到任何一只新来的兔子，实际上唯一一个她还不认识的学生是……

还没等她想完，一个懒洋洋的声音从她的身后传来：「到。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译笔记：
> 
> 我的首席校对官提到说我用了「人」。嗯，这个字很适合作为哺乳动物的统称，不是吗？都进化了，都两条腿走路……
> 
> 注 1：原文为 “Jude-the-Prude”。什么，你不懂？快去查查看 Prude 这个词的意思。
> 
> 注 2：“Carrots” 意为胡萝卜，作为 Nick 对 Judy 的最常用称呼，不译。
> 
> 注 3：原文为 “Homeroom”，在美国很常见。这是美国学生上学先去的教室。上课前集中，指导老师交待一些事项，和中国的班级并不太相同。可以说像是上不同课的学生上课之前来集集中。在一个 Homeroom 里不代表别的课会一起上。
> 
> 摘录自[维基百科](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homeroom#United_States)：
> 
> In the United States, homeroom is considered a planning period or registration. It is scheduled often at the first period of the day or it may follow the lunch break. Sometimes it can be at the end of the day after all lessons have finished. In schools where the first period of the day is optional, home room may be deferred to the second period. During homeroom, teachers take attendance registers, may collect lunch orders, and carry out other administrative activities. Announcements may be made, correspondence distributed, and the Pledge of Allegiance said. It may be used for a period of reading, or finishing homework. In some schools, students are permitted to socialize, do group activities, watch television news or read. The home room teacher is often believed to serve a pastoral role for their students, as well as an educational one. Homerooms are sometimes also considered a free period.
> 
> 注 4：有时候姓名按姓氏顺序排列会先读或写姓，并且姓和名之间会用逗号间隔。也就是姓+逗号+名。根据芝加哥格式手册，中国的名字使用这样的写法时中间不加逗号。也就是姓+名。


	3. 第二章  揭露

Judy 的大脑停止运转了。好吧，「停止运转」简直太轻描淡写了，这分明就是一场车祸，一场史诗级的车祸，造成了她大脑里整个高速公路的大堵车的车祸。唯一还能正常运作的功能是她脑海深处，恰好没在开车而在走路的「嘲讽」。你当然是要和一只讨厌的狐狸结婚啊，你当时早就该想到的。Judy 发出一声呻吟，把头砸到了桌子上，绵软的耳朵垂下桌子的前沿。

为什么，世界上那么多动物，我偏偏要和一只以惹恼我作为人生目标的狐狸订婚？

而且是一只狐狸！别忘了这一点。

我的天哪！（注 1）到底发生了什么，我的父母要把我嫁给一只狐狸？

而且还是一只尖刻的，烦人的狐狸！

也许他们当时不知道他是一只狐狸？

胡萝卜条啊！除非这是什么天大的错误，不然我就要和一只烦人的狐狸共度余生了！

至少他的眼睛很好看。

又有几辆车在她的大脑里追了尾，她无情地压碎了这个想法。

但她还没能想出更多的东西，有人拍了拍她的肩膀，一个近乎担忧的声音低声耳语道：「喂，Carrots?你还好吧？」

她又一次发出呻吟。

「这一天还能更糟糕些吗？」她自言自语地嘀咕着。

「嘿，别这样，」仍然低声，现在却稍稍有些得意的声音继续从她身后传来，「都还没正式开始上课，还有大把的时间可以让今天变得更糟。」

Judy 刚刚抬起头，转头正要告诉他她要怎么让他的日子也不好过时，Weston 先生高声说道：「如果你们两个讲够了，我就继续。」

Judy 转了回去，被这样点名，耳朵尴尬地发烫。她能听见身后的窃笑，下决心在剩下的时间里无视这只狐狸。

……

不幸的是，无视这只狐狸并不能让自己不去想他。然而这确实给了她一点思考的时间。终于打铃了，她站起来，转头对狐狸说：「我们得谈谈。」

他又给了她一个得意的笑容，然后说道：「我们不在谈着吗？」

可恶的，讨厌的，烦人的狐狸！他让她产生了使劲揪自己耳朵的冲动。她简直就想咆哮，但她勉强保持住了声音的平稳，「我是说私下谈，来吧我们走。」

Judy 走了几步，转头发现他没有跟上来，事实上他一脸懵逼，他深吸了一口气，鼻头稍稍皱了起来。她冲了回去，可惜他并没有戴领带，身上也没有什么能抓的东西，她无奈地抓住他的爪子，把他拽出了教室。

这只勇敢的小兔子抓着他的爪子把他从教室拉到了走廊，Nick 觉得这有些好笑，却又觉得有些迷人。他一开以为是自己嗅她的气味被她发现了，要责备他。虽然这种行为很粗鲁，但他觉得自己已经很小心了，不会被发现。何况她不会就为了这点小事，就像这样把他拽到走廊。

他又小心地吸了一口气，嗅了嗅，又闻到了她奇怪的气味。并不是说她的气味和别的兔子有多大的不同，因为每只动物的气味都有些许不同，有一些特点可以和他们同一种族的动物区分。因为狐狸算是嗅觉敏锐的动物，这一点对他来说十分明显。他不只可以区分不同的动物，像是正在拽着他的这只兔子也能做到的一样，他还可以分辨出每只动物气味的不同层次。这只兔子的气味在某些方面有些不同，甚至可以说十分特别。不幸的是，他并不能弄清到底是什么方面如此特别；毕竟嗅觉是十分抽象的，它更像是欣赏一幅画作而不是阅读一本书。

紧跟着她走过走廊时，他甚至不需要深呼吸就能闻到她的气味。她闻起来有兔子，薰衣草洗发水，草地和蔬菜的味道，有些紧张，有些激动，还有些别的什么东西。他更加努力，试着分辨出这只兔子复杂的气味。他不能准确地描述这种气味，但如果让他说出来，她闻起来像是——像是快乐和幸福。他几乎对这种描绘摇了摇头。

奇怪，这只兔子真是奇怪。

快要走到走廊尽头的科学实验室附近时，她停了下来。这里没有储物柜，自然也不会聚集着很多的学生。她环顾四周，迅速地打开了一扇门，把他推进了清洁间里。

到现在他还完全不知道她想要干什么，当她关上门，转头面对他时，他就已经控制不住自己开始抖机灵了。

「那个，如果你想把谁拉到什么地方去亲热，先问一下对方的意见，这样才礼貌。还有，你不觉得在清洁间里干这种事情太老掉牙了吗（注 2）？」他说着，给了她一个最灿烂的笑容。

她准备正要张嘴说点什么，但最后只是激动地吐出了几个字：「啊，啥？才，才不是这样……」

Nick 趁她还说不出话，插嘴说道：「Carrots，不是吧，清洁间？除非你把我拉到运动场的露天看台底下，我实在是想不出更老套的剧情了。」

他开始觉得这样做很好玩了。他被送到这样一个不毛之地来完成高中的学业，他确实需要找点乐子来弥补内心的空虚。而且不管 Judy 怎么说，她确实很可爱，尤其是她激动和生气的时候，她抽动粉色鼻子的样子。

尴尬和恼怒正争夺着她面部表情的控制，Nick 极力忍住不笑。过了一会儿，看起来恼怒胜利了，她生气地反击：「别这样叫我！而且我也不是拉你过来亲热的！再说了你是一只狐狸！」

他弯腰和 Judy 对视，她的眼睛真是漂亮，他给了她一个最迷人的微笑，说：「那真是太可惜了，不过你太可爱了，尽管你不是一只狐狸，我也许还是愿意和你约会的。」

这又让 Judy 激动得说不出话，她的耳朵又烧了起来。她身上那一点点特殊的气味稍微浓郁了一些。她确实非常的可爱，他想，掺杂着她的决心和窘迫，连同她那曼妙的身姿，甚至对他这只狐狸来说也很有吸引力。他想知道为什么她在校车上和上课前没有和一只公兔坐在一起。反正不管他的表弟怎么说，Nick 认定自己确实喜欢她。

她的声音看起来恢复了正常，她又戳着他的胸口，咬着牙，嘶吼般地吐出每个字：「我带你到这里来，就是因为我想知道为什么我神秘的未婚夫会突然出现在我高中最后一年里，而且他，是，一只，狐狸！」

……而且她还很幽默。没错，他确实喜欢这只兔子。「哇，Carrots，那你很胖胖哦！我从来没见过有人是这样搭讪的。」他得意地笑着，「我知道我自己确实是帅呆了，但我从来没想过我会帅到能让兔子们一见面就不可救药地爱上我（注 3）。」

Judy 的回应出乎他的意料，他确实猜到了她激动和生气的表情，但没猜到她所说的话。

「我没在和你开玩笑，Nicholas Piberius Wilde！」

他的耳朵贴到了头皮上，「嘿，你是怎么知道我的中间名的？！」我去，Gideon 已经跟整个学校大肆宣扬了吗？在高中的最后一年里作为一名转校生就已经够操蛋了，要是所有人还要开始嘲笑他的中间名……操蛋 x2。

「因为我要嫁给一个名叫 Nicholas Piberius Wilde 的人！」Judy 冲他喊了回来，她仍然很生气。

他开始觉得一点都不好玩了，「好吧，对不起，我刚才不应该挑逗你，你可以停了。这一点都不好玩了。Gideon 告诉了你我的中间名吗？」

她的怒气烟消退了，但她看上去还是很恼火。「我没在开玩笑！我的婚约上说我要和一个名叫 Nicholas Piberius Wilde 的人结婚。我所知道的除了这只兔子，好吧动物，的名字以外，就是他来自于城市，他们家还是我们家庭农场的客户。」

「等等，你是 Hopps 家的？」Nick 说道，他的大脑开始运转。这一定是什么恶作剧，专门整新来的学生的。

兔子点点头，说：「没错，我是 Judy Hopps。如果刚才点名的时候你认真听而不是对着我的脖子喘气来烦我的话，你早就该知道的。」

Nick 交叉着双臂，说：「好的，我懂了。你和 Gideon 其实是好朋友，你们今天就演了这么一出戏来整我。他告诉了你我的全名，还告诉了你我爸的店面从你们农场进货。恭喜啊，」他拍了拍爪子，「我被你们两个捉弄了，有一阵我居然还差点信以为真。那么，如果你不介意的话我要去我的储物柜拿书准备上课了。」

他转身去抓门把手，他的手臂却被 Judy 的爪子抓住了，被她拉了回去，重新和她面对面，她认真地说：「我没在开玩笑！」

Nick 开始生气了，实际上他开始有些担心了，万一她真的不在开玩笑呢？但如果真的是那样的话，那简直太吓人了。所以，生气似乎是一个更好的选择。不管怎么说，父母安排他娶一只兔子为妻的这种想法简直太荒谬了，更不用说他们怎么可能不告诉他。这确实很荒唐，尤其是在他小时候和童子军发生冲突之后。他的父母在那之后绝不可能安排他和一只食草动物结婚。

他张开嘴巴，正要跟她说出自己刚才的确切想法，他背后的门打开了，把他撞到了 Judy 身上。他们肢体纠缠着，往前摔到了地上。

有几个人倒吸凉气，有几个人在偷笑，当然也有人大声笑了出来，还传来了一个低沉而恼火的声音：「高中生啊。」

Nick，正经历着他从没经历过的巨大尴尬，把他的嘴巴从兔子的嘴巴上抽了回来，猛地回头。Weston 先生一只熊就堵住了大半的门，但仍然有足够的空间能让走廊里的学生看到他们。其中的一个人，另一只兔子，掏出了她的手机拍了几张照片，尖叫着，「Judy！？你在和这只新来的狐狸亲热？你的未婚夫怎么办？！」

大多数学生听到后都安静下来了，尽管还隐隐约约传来几声惊讶的「未婚夫？」和令人尴尬的「哦~~！」

在他身下的兔子生气地大喊：「Jessica！」走廊里拿着手机的兔子小声说道：「啊，我不是故意说漏嘴的！」接着她迅速地逃开了。

「请你们两位起来好吗？」Weston 先生咕哝着。

Nick 注意到他自己基本上还压在 Judy 身上， 她的大腿不知怎么地在摔倒的过程中勾到了他的后脚上，她的手臂也紧紧地环抱着他的胸膛。他们都迅速地爬开起身，整个过程中眼神都没有接触，眼睛紧紧盯着地板。

Weston 先生转身瞪着其他的学生，他们急忙走开了。「我知道这是最后一年了，你们很放肆什么的，但你们不能在学校里亲热，尤其是在非节假日的时候。」他转过头看着 Judy，「那么，这和你订婚又有什么关系？我没听说有兔子向你求婚，而且我也觉得你在所有的兔子中应该更严肃地处理这件事情才对，Judith。」

Judy 的耳朵垂了下去，紧贴着后脑勺，不过 Nick 甚至能透过她的皮毛看到她通红的脸颊。她小声地说了些什么。

「你说什么？大声点，我听不见。这一点也不像你，Judith。」Weston 先生说。

她又小声地说了句话，不过这次的声音勉强可以被听见，「我有一份婚约，」她局促不安地给了 Nick 一瞥，声音发紧，「我要嫁给他。」

Weston 先生哼哼着，嘟囔道：「难怪要转学。」接着严厉地瞪了他们一眼，「不管你们有没有订婚，这都不是借口。别再让我抓到你们干这种事情了。」然后他转身走进走廊，摇着他巨大的脑袋走远了。

Nick 看了看熊，又看了看兔子，然后又看着熊。这不可能是真的。这不可能。但她会和老师撒谎吗？自从他遇见了这只兔子，Judy 之后，他自认为她喜怒形于色。但是，但是……这不可能是真的。他慌张而又尴尬地看了她最后一眼，冲出了门。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译笔记：
> 
> 注 1：原文为 “Cheese and Crackers”，直译为「奶酪和饼干啊」，用于替换 “Jesus Christ”，“上帝啊”，以避免冒犯信仰宗教的人。
> 
> 注 2：原文为 “Janitor's closet”，老掉牙的言情小说、校园小说经常会写主角到这种地方来亲热，以至于成为了一个梗。
> 
> 注 3：原文为 “...but I didn't think that I was so good looking that I could make bunnies fall ears over tail in love with me at first sight.” 其中的 “fall ears over tail in love with me” 十分形象，可以理解为「彻头彻尾地爱上我」。又是一个有关动物的双关语。


	4. 第三章 流言

Nick 告诉 Judy 的时候他并不是在开玩笑，不，疯狂的小兔子，美好的一天总是会变得很糟糕。以他的经验来看，事情总是向不好的一面发展。他确实预测到了在高中最后一年转学，他的日子会变得很艰难，知道各种取笑和流言会接踵而至，他为此做好了准备。他没准备好的是事情甚至在他上第一节课之前就变得如此糟糕。这个早上成为了他不得不面临的最大障碍之一。

除了 Gideon，Gideon 的朋友 Travis，还有 Jud-，不，那只兔子以外，新同学他一个也不认识。但看起来似乎每一个人都认识他，而且都不出意料地都在谈论着他。来自大城市，还是一只狐狸，在这个穷乡僻壤（他才不管 Gideon 有没有跟他说过在鹿岭真的有个镇子叫做穷乡僻壤）就已经足够引人注目了，但他还是一个转校生，而且还是个毕业班的转校生，在第一天上学和一只兔子亲热被抓住了。流言似乎在学校里的每个学生之间传播着，甚至大部分的老师也是，它们简直就像是在干枯的森林里失控的火灾。

「你听说了吗？」

「对，就是他。他当时在和 Hopps 亲热，不，不是她，是那个 Hopps。对没错，性冷淡的那个。是啊，我知道！」

「我听说他们可不只是亲亲嘴而已。」

「我听说她和别人订婚了！你敢信吗！这简直太丢人了！」

「你觉得他们要私奔吗？」

「你说她是不是就是为了逃婚才勾搭他的？」

「如果果真如此，那他们为什么要藏着掖着？」

「不，他们不是装的，没人能装成那种样子！」

微积分一直是最烦人的课。最后发现他要和 J——，那只兔子一起上课。另外，老师——一只老母羊——专门让他们换座位，分别换到了第一行的两侧，这样她就可以「好好盯着他们」。

Nick 一开始听到下课铃，到了午餐时间，他觉得这简直就是久旱逢甘露。他走进餐厅时，整个屋子都安静了，于是他决定推翻刚才的想法。过了一会，其他的学生迫不及待地耳语交流，声音却反弹到原来的两倍大小。Nick 开始想念微积分的课堂了。Woolstein 太太也许会在全班面前羞辱他，但她冷漠无情的态度（除了对待数学以外）和她的尺子同样也会扼杀所有的流言。

Nick 赶紧取走食物，坐到了 Gideon 和 Travis 那一桌。他特别想问 GIdeon 是不是把自己的中间名告诉 Judy，艹，那只兔子，尽管现在问这个问题并没有什么卵用。这是一场精心编排的恶作剧吗？不不不，这可能性简直是针尖上落灰。不过尽管如此，他还是愿意拿起放大镜去看看，万一针上有胶水把灰尘给粘住了呢？（注 1）

然而 Gideon 在他之前开了口。

「Nick！你在想什么呢？！」Gideon 看着像是在压抑着内心的怒火，「我懂，你想泡妞是吧，但你在追一只兔子？而且那么多兔子，你偏偏挑中了傻不拉几的 Judy？」

「事情不是看上去的那样。」Nick 开始解释，但是 Gideon 对此嗤之以鼻，打断了他。

「你骗谁呢？」他恼怒且傲慢地说道，掏出手机点了几下，狠狠地摔到了 NIck 的桌子上，手机的屏幕清晰可见。

Nick 大惊失色。不，不，不！哦，天哪，不！

屏幕里的照片上是他和 Judy，而这张照片就他妈是罪证。如果照片里的人不是自己，他绝对不会相信有什么别的解释，事情一定就是看上去的那样。不过是摔了一跤而已，这他妈是怎么变成这个样子的？他们肢体纠缠在一起的样子，就像是他们在不顾一切地紧紧抓着对方。最糟的是，他们的口鼻是连在一起的。她稍稍后仰，嘴唇微张，刚好他的头也转到了合适的角度，完美地对准了她。这看上去绝对不像是在亲热的时候被打断，而是在热烈的法式接吻时被打断，而且离剥下对方衣服也不远了。

看到这张照片的，绝对不会相信我们只是摔倒了。

Nick 慌张地抬起头看着 Gideon，「谁发给你的，还有其他人看到吗？！」

Gideon 又嗤笑，挥动着手臂，指示着整个餐厅，「坐在这里的就没有没看到的。所有人都知道你在跟傻不拉几的 Judy 亲热。」

「不只是这种『亲热』吧？」Travis 窃笑到。

Gideon 交叉起双臂，狠狠地瞪了 Nick 一眼，「我还以为你懂，不会自降身份就为了追什么兔子。你觉得我们能跟什么呆萌的兔子做朋友吗？如果你觉得我们能接纳一只兔子，那你简直蠢透了。」（注 2）

他的话扎进了 Nick 的心，唤起了他的记忆。他的耳朵紧贴头皮，那场景，那声音，那感觉又不请自来地从脑海中闪过。他想起了爪子和蹄子是怎么粗暴地把他压在门上，怎么强行给他戴上冰冷的嘴套，系带紧绷带来的疼痛是怎么深入骨髓，他想交朋友，加入他们团体的那些孩子是怎么嘲弄着他，声音是怎么和 Gidoen 一样充满着鄙视和不屑，「你以为我们会相信一个没有带上嘴套的狐狸吗？你简直蠢透了！」

但 Gideon 还没完，他继续说着，揭开 Nick 最老最深的伤疤。「然后有那么多愚蠢**的兔子你偏偏选了他们中最蠢的一个。」Gideon 用一只爪尖戳着 Nick 的胸口。「她蠢到就算是以兔子的标准她都从来没能约到过一个男孩！多没用啊，兔子唯一能做的事还做不好。」他身体前倾，嘴角向后拉出个嘲讽的笑容，「我今天听说既然她没有什么希望，她的父母试着给她包办个婚姻，但她的未婚夫甚至都不想碰她，更别说和她结婚了。这就是她为什么要来找上你。你是百里范围以内唯一一个不知……」

「闭嘴！」Nick 咆哮着喊，Gideon 惊讶地停下来了，爪子没收回来，还戳着 Nick 的胸口。Nick 感觉到自己颈上的毛立起来了，他的全身因为愤怒而颤抖；他紧紧握拳，感觉到了爪尖嵌入爪垫里。

「你刚才说什么？」Gideon 眨眨眼，脸上写满了惊讶。

「我说，闭嘴！」Nick 又一次咆哮。本来只是坐在他们桌子周围的偷听的学生没有出声，但现在整个餐厅都安静了。但 Nick 不关心。他太生气了，哪里管得了那么多？

「哦，得了吧 Nick，」Gideon 摊开双手，恼火地说，「别装作你真的在乎什么蠢兔子了！我去，如果你去想亲谁，这里的每一个女孩，甚至每一只兔子，」他嘲讽地吐出每一个字，「都是比她更好的选择！」

「我他妈想亲她就亲她，」Nick 现在几乎是在大声地吼出来，使劲戳着 Gideon，使他重心不稳后退了几步，衬衫也上戳出来一个洞，「我谁也不亲，就亲她！」

Gideon 既惊讶又愤怒，「Nick，她就是一只脑袋不正常的蠢兔子，还觉得自己能当警察！你真的觉得她除了利用你还有别的想法吗？你觉得她能跟你做朋友？别犯蠢了，好像你还不够蠢似的。」

那个声音又重新传来，「你以为我们会相信一个没有带上嘴套的狐狸吗？你简直蠢透了！」Nick 不确定她是不是真的想和他交朋友，即使她有些奇怪，她在生气的时候也都从未贬低过他，或是其他人。

Nick 把 Gideon 推了回去。他抓起托盘，盘子在他手中颤抖着，爪尖戳进了塑料盘中。

他最后看了 Gideon 一眼，他呲牙低吼，声音里充满着如此多的轻蔑，以至于另一只狐狸缩了回去。「她想当上警察她就能当上，我宁愿和她做朋友，而不是和你这样心胸狭隘的**。」他转身穿过安静的餐厅，出门去了露台上。

门在身后关上时，他听见 Gideon 生气地喊道：「你活该要跟那弱智在一起！你简直和她一样**！」

Nick 在露台的角落找了一张空桌子坐下来。他气到不想吃，坐在那摆弄食物。

他才来这几天，住进了叔叔和婶婶家，Gideon 的幽默感就已经让他厌烦了。里面一直有一丝刻薄和恶意，但现在他发现他的表弟和当时童子军的孩子一样心胸狭隘且残酷，他感觉恶心，他怎么会和这样的家伙有血缘关系呢？

他才不管他是不是刚刚失去了在这个愚蠢的小镇里唯一的一个朋友。他宁愿没有朋友，也不要和像……像那样的人交往。光是想到 Gideon 和童子军就让他不舒服，他紧紧握拳，塑料叉勺在手中折断了。

他决心消除他和那只兔……Judy 之间的敌意。尽管她的梦想看上去遥不可及，他还是愿意和她交朋友，或者只是呆在她的身边，反正他受够了 Gideon 那样的人。

他叹了口气，只要捱过这糟糕的一年，他就可以离开了，再也不用呆在这个镇子里，也不用看到 Gideon 的脸了。

两个托盘摆在了桌子的另一边，他的思绪被打断了。Nick 抬头，看见一只绵羊和一只美洲狮坐在了对面。他还在想着 Gideon 和他刚刚重新被撕开的老伤疤。

「你们想干嘛？过来嘲笑我，告诉我我有多蠢吗？」

两人面面相觑，美洲狮迟疑地说：「不是……我们其实是想来谢谢你支持 Judy。」

Nick 放下了折断的叉勺，叹着气，试着平复心情。「我不是为了她。」他说，另外两只动物盯着他，显然不相信他说的话。「我就是讨厌像这样的恶霸、混蛋。」

这次是绵羊开了口，「你说她能当警察，没有多少人相信她。」

Nick 耸耸肩，目光下垂。「其实我也不确定，这个目标这么大，她真是太有雄心了。我觉得我甚至都不会给自己定一个这样大的目标。」

「那你觉得她不应该去试试吗？」绵羊问，Nick 摇了摇头。

「反正我不会告诉她说她做不到。谁知道呢？也许她足够勇敢，真的做到了呢？」他的脸上浮现了一点笑容，「我希望她能行，就算只是为了看到 Gideon 和其他像他一样的人的表情。」

绵羊和美洲狮交换着眼色，像是在进行无声的对话。他们点了点头，重新面对着 Nick，分别伸出了蹄子和爪子跟他握手。

「我叫 Bobby Catmull。」美洲狮说，紧接着绵羊也介绍自己：「我是 Gareth Woolstein。」

 

Judy 拿着打包的午餐，坐到了一棵树下——这是她最喜欢的位置。这里景色很好，看得到田地，树林，还有微风迎面吹拂，更不用说能遮挡太阳的树荫了。她一点也不想呆在那恐怖可怕的流言工厂——又名餐厅——里面。她在一生中从未如此尴尬，流言也愈传愈烈，没有一点要停止的迹象。就连她小圈子里的密友都不相信她的解释。他们露出一副「我们都懂的」的笑容，还恭喜她找到了男友。他们还试图打探「内部消息」，像是他们俩认识多久了，什么时候开始约会的等等，丝毫不相信他们刚刚第一次见面。当他们开始确认她订婚消息的真实性时，她干脆不说话了。

Jessica！Judy 想，她仍然对 Jessica 的大嘴巴念念不忘。就是她把照片散播给了每一个人。显然，她觉得既然已经要见证 Judy 的怒火了，那干脆再浇上一把油，也就当破罐子破摔了。

我嘞个去，还好及时让她闭嘴了，没把我们订婚的事说出去。

上第一节课前她一看到那张照片，Judy 就发信息威胁 Jessica 不能再提到照片或者订婚，不然她就要剃光 Jessica 尾巴上的毛。

她正嚼着三明治，幻想着怎么对她的妹妹动手，一只黑羊跑了过来，蹄子捂着嘴巴。

Judy 叹了口气，「Sharla，你能晚点再来继续你的『审讯』吗？」看到她最好的朋友激动的样子，Judy 更加无奈地叹气，「至少先等我吃完午餐？」

「不是来『审讯』你的！」绵羊几乎要尖叫出来，「是你的男朋友！」

「他不是我的……，算了这不重要，」她揉着太阳穴，知道自己马上就要开始头疼了，「他怎么了？」「清洁间事件」之后，Nick 就跑开了，甚至 Judy 只看到走廊里他的影子，他都落荒而逃，她还想跟他谈谈他们的婚约，但看起来他知道的一点也不比她多。她无数次地想要弄明白他们的父母究竟为什么要订立这份婚约，还从来都不告诉他们。

不过 Sharla 倒是成功地分散了她的注意力。

「他刚刚在餐厅为了你跟 Gideon Grey 撕破脸了！」Sharla 迫不及待地说。

Judy 十分肯定自己刚才听错了，困惑地问：「什么？」

Sharla 止不住笑，几乎说不出话，「你的狐狸对着所有人说他喜欢你。还说他相信你能实现梦想，还有 Gideon 可以滚蛋了，宁愿和你在一起也不要做 Gideon 的朋友！」

Judy 的嘴巴关不上了，仿佛要说「噢」，她的耳朵也开始灼烧起来。她能感觉到自己的心脏漏跳了一拍，随着她心中复杂翻腾的情绪，她的心脏又开始猛烈跳动。

他真是那么说的吗？他真的觉得自己能当上警察？他之前是那么的自鸣得意，令人生厌，然后又在清洁间开玩笑说愿意和她约会。是玩笑吗？他真的觉得自己有吸引力吗？他会不会真的想和她约会？她的心脏又漏跳了一拍，她的脸更红了，她低声说了句「蠢狐狸」。

Sharla 把 Judy 所有的反应看得一清二楚，开心地尖叫，「我就知道！」Judy 畏缩着从一只耳朵后面探出头，想要纠正她，但 Sharla 继续说着，开心的笑容完完全全地呈现在脸上，「你对他干了什么，让他像这样爱上你？」

Judy 的心脏又漏跳了一拍，结结巴巴地说：「爱……爱？」

Sharla 看着她笑出了声，「切，傻瓜。他可能不想承认，但他完完全全爱上你了，我还以为在你们的“清洁间冒险」之后这已经很明显了。”她挑逗着说。

Judy 开始了回想，他庞大而温暖的身躯盖着她，还有对他嘴巴触觉和味觉的短暂记忆……「我们没……没有！我不……」

Sharla 打断了她，「那你刚才回想时的眼神为什么那么痴迷？」她翻了个白眼，「行吧。你就假装你没有和你的男朋友亲热吧。」

「他……他不是我……」Judy 想要找到出路，但 Sharla 对着她又翻了个白眼，「既然他没有爱上你，那为什么自打今天早上坐校车开始，他就一直在偷偷看你？顺带一提，如果你要否认你喜欢他，那为什么你也在偷看他？」

Judy 的脸红到不能再红了，「他不……我不……这说明不了什么问题！」Judy 绝望地说，然后意识到自己承认了，赶紧「啵」地一声闭上了嘴巴，免得再口吐罪证。

Sharla 笑得像是中了彩票，「你承认了！」Judy 又用自己的耳朵遮住脸，摇着头，无力地否认着。

「好吧，如果你还不打算承认你爱上他或者他爱上你的话，那你说说你为什么拉着他的手把他拽到清洁间去了？」Judy 紧张地咽了口唾沫，这件事比 Sharla 的猜想还要离谱。但 Sharla 还没完，「还有，你怎么解释在指导教室里他一直嗅你的气味？」她的语气就像是她下象棋将死了对手。

「什……什么？！」Judy 尖声说道，惊讶地把耳朵从眼前扯开。Judy 盯着她得意洋洋的朋友。「他干了什么？」Judy 仍然十分惊讶地重复道。

「哦，得了吧，Judy，你肯定注意到了。你总能轻松地注意到一间屋子里的所有细节，你却注意不到一只坐在你身后的狐狸嗅着你？」

「才不是！他明明是对着我呼气来烦我！」Judy 摇着头，她一点也不相信 Sharla 说的，也不想去相信，不过随着她仔细地回忆每一个细节，她的心跳砰砰地加快。

不！他肯定不是那样的，不是吗？但他为什么……？她的脑海中浮现除了一个可能的答案，她直截了当地否决了，她更用力地摇头，仿佛这样做就能完完全全否定这种可能性。

Sharla 仍然笑着，补上了最后一刀，「他是一只狐狸啊，Judy。他的嗅觉比我们更灵敏。自从你们今天早上在校车上相遇之后我就密切地注意着你们。他一直在偷偷摸摸地嗅着你！如果不是深深地被你吸引了，那他为什么要这么做呢？」

Judy 知道自己的脸和耳朵现在一定红得像番茄一样，但她还是决定再挣扎一下，「你又不能确定！」

Sharla 的笑容更灿烂了，准备完成最后一击，「那为什么每次他嗅着你，他脸上总是浮现出笑容，尾巴也开始摇个不停？」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译笔记：
> 
> 注1：原文为 “It might be a snowballs chance in hell that this was some sort of elaborate prank but he was willing to pack his winter clothes and go check on that snowball just in case hell had frozen over.”，用的是地狱和雪球。
> 
> 注2：原文为 “you're even dumber than you look”，这里采用的是大陆公映字幕的翻译。但此版电影字幕存在许多错误，请大家注意甄别。


	5. 第四章 山雨欲来风满楼

Nick 的最后一节课是体育课。讲完了课程设置，课程目标和规定穿着的服装之后就早早下课了。这么早下课，要是放在平时，他一定会乐不可支，但是他现在心烦意乱。

糟糕的第一天——即使是以高中的标准来看。坐在他身边的 Bobby 和 Gareth 似乎是黑暗中的唯一一点光明。Gideon 和 Judy 不仅和他一起上家政课（注 1），还和他一起上体育课，这简直就是往伤口上撒盐。Gideon 像是在假装 Nick 不存在，但当他失败的时候他就会怒目而视或者嘲笑 Nick 和 Judy。在另一方面，Judy 不再紧逼他了，而是和他保持着距离。每当他们的视线交汇，他们会迅速地把头别到一边。Nick 就是不知道该怎么看待 Judy，他就是控制不住自己的大脑不去想她。他满脑子想的都是 Gideon 和 Judy。

也许只是因为 Gideon 欺负过 Judy。和童子军的经历是他自童年以来最清晰的记忆之一，并且这似乎部分决定了他的性格。Nick 对那些欺凌别人的动物恨之入骨。尽管他从不会和恶霸们正面对抗，但不知道是因为对这个世界应呈现的样子存在什么奇怪的执念，还是纯粹想让什么人对发生在自己身上的事付出代价，他却会找准一切机会来报复那些家伙。

如果他们都觉得自己是一只狡猾，诡计多端的狐狸，那好吧，就让他们看看什么叫做狡猾和诡计多端。尽管他知道这些伎俩有点卑鄙下流（当然，他也不会为此感到骄傲），但至少它们很有效，他多年来的使坏和羞辱确实让其他的那些恶霸全都消停下来了。 好吧，不是全部，不过不管怎么说，大部分是消停下来了。有几次他引火上身的场面不可谓不壮观，打上几架，身陷囹圄是少不了的。毕竟，这就是他来兔窝镇读书的原因。

Nick 不知道 Gideon 是怎么了，他对 Gideon 有一些模糊的童年记忆，但现在的他完全不一样了。不过他自己可能也和小的时候完全不一样了。

Nick 从自己的储物柜拿好了东西，走出前门，等待校车的到来。他严重怀疑在中午吵过架以后，Gideon 还愿意带他到镇上转转。不过反正他也不想呆在 Gideon 的身边。

碧天万里无云，艳阳高照，他的墨镜还放在叔叔和婶婶家中的行李包中。

「我就知道。」他嘟囔道，眯着眼睛向四处看了一圈。他看到了学校边上的一颗大橡树，于是走过去躲避过于明亮的阳光。

光从这残留的气味他就知道这个地方很受欢迎，但他也没费心去仔细辨认这些气味。他现在最不想做的事情就是去考虑其他的学生以及他们正在制造和散播的流言。他掏出手机看了看时间。

他想要，而且需要和父母通通电话，问问他们 Judy 所说的一切是不是都是真的。但今天是星期一，他们现在肯定在店面忙着管理库存和进货。他叹了口气，闹了铃，靠在树上闭上了眼睛。今晚一定很有趣。他终于可以和父母好好聊聊……她，而且他还要和 Gideon 住在一起。不只是住在同一栋屋子里，还要睡在同一间房间，因为屋子里唯一有多余床位的地方就是 Gideon 的双层床。Nick 又叹了一口气，他想着要暂时忘却这个世界，哪怕只有一小会。

 

Judy 被缠住了。不只是 Sharla 一个人，上体育课了 Gareth 和 Bobby 也缠住了她。她有些心烦意乱，针对 Nick 的问题也让她有些分心，她甚至都没有意识到她的朋友们跟自己一起上了最后的两节课。

她花了将近十分钟才得以逃脱，她可以感觉到自己的耳朵尴尬得着了火。

她收拾完东西，决定走路回家，不去坐校车了。这可以让她一个人静静，脑袋清醒清醒。她沿着走廊准备走到后门，突然间她的长耳朵听到了声音。

「你敢信吗！那么多人，他就想要她？我居然和那蠢货有血缘关系？」

*窃笑*「那可真蠢。那我们走吧，我想去 Marvin 的店弄点吃的。他刚进了个新的街机，再不快去马上就要人山人海了。」

「你懂个屁，老子要和他住一起。我要每天看着他那张恶心的臭脸。」

「关我屁事，你的问题，又不是我的。你到底来不来？」

「我不管。如果这是我的问题的话，那我可得采取点什么措施。」

Judy 走过转角，Gideon 和 Travis 都朝她看了过来。

Travis 假装没看到她，打开了门，「我要走了 Gideon，你想来的话急救来吧。」但 Gideon 根本没注意听，他已经在嘲笑 Judy 了。

「哟，这不是性冷淡 Judy 吗？哦，我差点忘了，」Gideo 哈哈地笑出了声，「既然你给你的未婚夫戴上了绿帽，我不能再这么叫你了，荡妇 Judy。」

「傻不拉几的荡妇 Judy，」Gideon 像是唱着歌一般说了出来，Judy 打开了 Travis 对面的门，「你知道你是多么恶心吗？追一只狐狸？」他故意地闻了闻，又嘲笑道：「我都还能在你身上闻到他的气味。不过我觉得你一定是祖坟冒青烟了，居然有和你一样愚蠢变态的家伙。你倒是最好小心点，免得他太蠢了想亲你的时候不小心咬了你……」

Judy 通常无视 Gideon，但他的侮辱正好触及了痛处。她猛地转过身面对 Gideon。

「Gideon，你一天到晚给我取那些幼稚的外号我忍着了，你再多说一句话，或者再对 Nick 评头论足，我发誓这次我不止要让你流血，我还要打断你的鼻子。」

Gideon 一怔，Judy 看到他的爪尖伸了出来。他朝着她的方向走了一步，「你这只蠢兔子，」但他还没能再走一步，Travis 已经到了他的身前，挡住了他走向 Judy 的道路。Judy 站着，扔下了书包，准备好要打一架。

「哇哦，你们都冷静冷静！」他把 Gideon 推了回去，不让这只比他更大的狐狸多走一步，「你们想被停课吗？」他转向了 Judy，「傻，……Judy，你还不快走吗，如果 Prongs 警长不得不给你留下了什么在学校里打架的记录，你可能就当不了警察了。」

Judy 最后使劲瞪了 Gideon 一眼，抓起书包冲出了大楼。冲出去的路上她还能听见身后的只言片语。

「你站在她那边？我还当你是朋友！」

「哦，够了吧 Gid，我从来没想过和她做朋友，而且正是因为我是你最好的朋友，在你快要越线的时候我就要警告你并且拉你一把。」

「你觉得一只骄傲自大的食草动物能打赢我？！」

「不，你肯定会把她打得屁滚尿流。但你又不是小孩子了，你还指望又像那次集市打斗那样，说你两句就完了？你会惹上大麻烦，还会惹毛她的新男友。」

「他我也能打……」

「好，可能你也能把他打扁了，但你肯定也会被揍得不轻，我听说他来这里读书就是因为他打架。得了吧 Gid，冷静。不值得这么做。就让那两个呆子在一起，我们可以乖乖坐好笑傻为止。是吧，狐狸和兔子要约会，这一定很精彩……」

Judy 走过了大楼的墙角，终于听不见他们说话了。她心情复杂，那感觉就像是一整天的压力突然又回来了，并且在这一刻突然爆发了。她既生气，又受伤。她想找个地方大哭一场，然后回去把 Gideon 打得狗啃屎。

她试着松开紧握的拳头，她短小又圆钝的爪尖戳痛了掌心，她深呼吸了一会。她抬起头，又深吸了一口气，这次可不是她刻意为之。她凝固了，瞪着前方。

Nick 熟睡着，靠在她的那棵树上。他的爪子搭在了大腿上的书包上，他的头以最可爱的方式稍稍前倾。几缕阳光时不时地穿过树叶，在他橙红色的毛皮上玩耍，微风吹拂起他几簇毛发，令他的毛像金子般闪耀。他看起来那么安宁，那么帅气……

她的心脏如雷鸣般猛烈地跳动，使劲喘息着吸入更多的空气，她的大脑像短路了一般。她不能自已地盯着他看。她居然真的走过去了，她走到了半路才意识到这一点，她瞬间凝固了。

我在干什么？又不是说我真的想让他做我的丈夫。我甚至都不能说我喜欢他。

她又不由自主地往前走了一步，又停了下来。她的心脏仍然在砰砰地跳动，在她听起来就如同耳朵里的鼓点一般。

我想要一个像来自我的童话世界里的人。她大脑的另一部分似乎这么回应着。他显然可以在这样的世界里做主角，而且他确实为了你和 Gideon 对抗。如果 Sharla 说的都是真的，那他一定也喜欢你。

她忽略了这个想法，但她仍然难以移开自己的双眼。英俊。她的脑海中不断地浮现出这个词，当然还有其他几个相似的描述。她迅速地朝周围看了一圈，没有发现任何人，学校这边的大楼也没有窗户。

她迅速地掏出手机，确认了手机处在静音的状态，拍了一张照片。然后又多拍了几张。她收起手机，正要离开，一阵微风吹起了他的毛，她的眼睛紧紧盯着他飘动的毛发，微风吹显出他刚毛下更为柔软的绒毛。

他的绒毛就和看起来的一样软吗？

她又看了一圈，周围仍然没有人。

不行。这太不礼貌了，而且我也该走了。

但尽管如此，她还是走到了熟睡的狐狸身边。她忍不住诱惑，伸出一只爪子，轻轻地拂过他口鼻部的毛。

外面的刚毛比所有兔子的都更硬，更粗，但内层的绒毛，哦胡萝卜呀，绒毛怎么这么软~。她又摸过他的口鼻部，一怔。他的鼻孔微微张开，仿佛在吸着气，然后稍微转了一点头，开始用鼻子往她的小爪子里拱。她看见了他的嘴角微微上扬像是在微笑，听见了一个低沉的声音，他像是在发出表示满足的低沉的咕噜声。

Judy 的心跳又猛烈地加速，她感觉自己的心脏仿佛就要从喉咙里蹦出来。她迅速地抽回了爪子， 这只英俊的熟睡着的狐狸有些不舍地轻轻呜咽。

哦，胡萝卜呀，哦，胡萝卜呀~！

她逃开了。她的脸和耳朵涨得通红。

他只是一只普通的狐狸，一只你都还不认识的，从来没见过的，烦人的狐狸。他只是一只普通的狐狸……

 

Nick 不怎么做梦。他一般睡得恨死，就算他做梦，醒来后它们也总是朦朦胧胧的，难以留下深刻的印象。但是他又做梦了，是那几个他已经在多年来熟悉了的梦中的一个。他永远不能完全地记住这个梦，但除了有一点朦胧，还有细节上的不同，这个梦境大体上总是相同的。

他又是一个小孩子了，整个世界都看起来变得更大。他跑着，和另一个人玩着，是另一个孩子，比他小一些。他们不住地笑着，玩乐着，他们还一起去偷小甜饼，手拉手逃脱追逐他们的，穿着胡萝卜图案围裙的和挥舞着木质汤勺的母亲们。他们的脸上满是笑容。

他永远也记不起另一个孩子是谁，而且它（注 2）的形象也不固定。他有一段时间以为它是一只母狐狸学妹，但有些特点就是不太一样。它的耳朵有一点长，尾巴有一点短。而且不管它是谁，他记得另一个孩子有着灰色的毛发和引人注目的漂亮的双眼。

他又继续做着梦，另一个孩子这次的形象清晰了一些，不再那么朦胧了，而且这次它有气味了。这是一种非常独特的气味，这气味让他感到快乐。他清楚自己应该记得这个气味，而且他确实也记得这个气味，但是在梦境中他就是难以辨别。

梦境转换到了另一个熟悉的场景。这次是一个派对。下雪了，他总记得自己感到无聊，仿佛像是等了一辈子。她却总在他身边。是同一个孩子，她牵着他的爪子带领着他，他微笑着。无聊的派对马上就变得生机勃勃，充满了色彩，音乐，和欢笑。这总能让他更加快乐，他甚至比放假的时候还要快乐。他们会在一起玩，一起吃曲奇饼，一起喝汽水。他从来都没有过和别人玩能像梦境中这样快乐，但毕竟这只是个梦。现实生活永远比不上梦境，残酷的现实生活让他学到了这一点。

他悲观的想法打湿了快乐多彩的梦，但那气味似乎更浓烈了。那气味，仿佛触及到了他内心深处不为人知的一个角落，让他想凑过自己的鼻子，让它淹没其余的一切。这气味就像是一只温暖的爪子抚摸着他的口鼻，他不顾一切地想凑近去拱那只爪子。

梦境又有了鲜明的色彩，从未如此这般地灿烂出彩。来自灵魂深处的快乐和满足在他的体内蒸腾。另一个孩子又抓着他的爪子，她充满决心地带领着他。在梦中，尽管那个孩子仍然朦胧不清，他能清晰地看见她粉色的裙子，裙摆上还有缝着雪花。她放开了他的爪子，他不禁呜咽。但她转过身背起双手，看着他。尽管他不能清楚地看见她，他就是觉得她是那么的可爱而又美丽。她总是会站在那里，害羞地看着他，然后他注意到了她头顶的槲寄生，他又能感觉到自己开始脸红了。如往常的梦境一般，他左右看了看，确认了没有别的孩子在看着他们，然后迟疑地把头伸向前去……

嘟嘟

校车的喇叭吓醒了 Nick， 他还没从惊吓中恢复，他手机的闹铃又响了起来。他迅速地关闭了闹铃，抬头看见别的学生走出来，在刚停好的校车门口排起了队。他发现自己的爪子放在一侧口鼻上，他有些奇怪，然后他叹了叹气，揉了揉口鼻，站了起来。他每次都想记住自己的梦，但它们每次都一如既往地消失不见。他真心希望这些梦不仅仅是他的虚构想象。他又叹了口气，走到校车门前排队。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译笔记：
> 
> 注1：家政课在指导教室中上。因此，他们在同一个指导教室，就要一起上家政课。
> 
> 注2：此处及之后的几个「它」原文为 “they”，形式为单数，表示不确定的性别。在本文中这样的 “they” 我都翻译为「它」。详情请参阅维基百科英文词条 “[Singular they](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Singular_they)” 或中文词条「[单数they](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%8D%95%E6%95%B0they)」。


	6. 第五章 唯一的出路

Judy 利用从学校走回家的路程冷静了下来。她的脸不红了，呼吸也平稳了，心率也正常了，emmm，基本上正常了。当她时不时想到那只狐狸和她手机上的那张照片时，她的心跳还是会加速。

她甚至考虑着是不是该让妈妈带她去看看医生，显然，她哪里出了毛病。尽管她一点也不喜欢 Gideon 和 Travis，但有一点他们倒是说对了，一只狐狸和一只兔子谈恋爱是很荒谬的。也许她的反应只是来自于古老的本能，在所有哺乳动物完全进化之前的千百年间，狐狸一直都是猎杀兔子的。

也许这就是为什么她的思绪怎么也离不开他口鼻部的绒毛的触感，还有那吻……不，不是一个吻，根本不是，就是……他的嘴唇意外地碰到自己嘴唇时候的感觉。古老的本能，没错，这一定就是她不能不去想的原因所在了。不知道为什么，Judy 总觉得自己好像想起了些什么。嗯，这一定是因为狐狸的嘴和牙齿让她古老的本能重新浮现了。

她点着头，这种解释很有道理，怎么说都说得通。完全符合逻辑。也许这还说明了他为什么要嗅自己，毕竟城市里面的兔子不多，这种气味也许对他来说还很新奇，就是这样的。

对于她来说，她可以把自己的不知所措和自己闻到 Gideon 的气味时的紧张反应作比较。只是古老的本能而已。但 Judy 才不是那种让本能左右自我的人。她才不管是喜欢还是害怕，她总是听从自己内心的声音，而且她会忽略一切由本能造成的奇怪反应。

她脑海中一个很小的部分注意到了，尽管她只能勉强能分辨出两只狐狸的气味，她对 Nick 气味的反应和对 Gideon 气味的反应已经并不相同了。事实上，Nick 的气味真的能让人感到安慰，就像是……

她踩扁了这个想法。有时候确实会有极端数据，和整体的趋势不符。这确实在意料之中，而且并不能说明她的解释是错误的。也许就是和 Gideon 的气味那一点点的不同，才让她感到……安慰。

不管怎么说这不重要，她如果想和这只新来的狐狸做朋友是因为她愿意，并不是因为什么本能或者要跟 Gideon 作对比什么的。他烦人，粗鲁，轻蔑，气人……她整整列了两分钟的这样的形容词。

但不管怎么说……显然他在她最需要的时候为她挺身而出了……

她还是不能相信他真的会喜欢自己，而且还是那种喜欢。这不可能吧。就算 Sharla 说得没错，也许他只是想和自己交朋友，嗯，只是朋友而已。

也许……也许她会给他第二次机会，就一次机会。也许他们可以做朋友……如果他们要被什么愚蠢的包办婚姻束缚住的话……好吧，和朋友一起被束缚住总是更好的。也许这会是没有爱情的婚姻，但她反正也从来没有在感情方面有太多的兴趣，她这么安慰自己。她能用那几本言情小说来满足自己的，可能会有的爱情欲望，而且她也有自己的美梦。反正这些就够了。

如果 Sharla 所说的有那么一点是真的的话，他会支持自己当警察的。Judy 微笑着想着，下了主路走到了家门口。几分钟前校车就超越了她，她的兄弟姐妹们熙熙攘攘地穿梭于房屋和农场之间。她走过去的时候大概也许可能跳了一小步。前景也许没有那么黯淡呢，她可能会有一个新朋友，能支持她，在她需要的时候陪在身边，嗯，而且这个朋友还挺耐看，来自脑海深处的声音提醒道，毛又温暖又软和，吻还很甜蜜……

她打消了这个念头，打开了前门。

「你敢信吗！」Jessica 的声音从正门口的人群中传来。「Judy 完完全全爱上了那个从 Zootopia 来的转校生！」

「你确定吗 Jessica？」她爸爸大声说，声音里的激动和快乐是她很长一段时间没有听到过的。「这不是什么别的孩子传的谣言吧？是单相思吗？那只公兔什么反应，他也喜欢 Judy 吗？」

「爸，他们在清洁间里亲热被 Weston 先生抓了个正着！他还在餐厅跟 Gideon Grey 杠上了，让 Gideon 离 Judy 远一点因为他爱 Judy，每个人都听到了！」Jessica 激动地说。

Judy 感觉脸上一阵发烧，她也不确定这是出于恼怒还是尴尬，但她从人群中挤过去走向 Jessica。

里面传出了 Bonnie 的一声「哦，天哪」。Stu 喜极而泣，「我就知道 Bonnie，我就说过我们只要再耐心地等一等！这就是我们一直以来要等的！现在我们只要打电话给你的律师兄弟就行了。Jessica，有没有证据证明他们相爱了？他长什么样？名字叫什么？」

「爸！有照片呢！」Jessica 激动地说，窃笑道：「他反正不是我想象中的那样，我觉得你可以说他有点特别，来自大城市，而且他还是——」

Judy 终于挤到了中间，「你们在搞什么鬼？！」她妹妹看着她，脸上的表情稍微有那么点愧疚，「我记得我叫你不要多嘴 Jessica！」她生气地说。

Jessica 想要表示不满，不过最后还是满脸愧疚，「我说的东西他们早晚都会发现的！」她为自己辩解道。

Stu 走了过来，眼泪不住地流下面颊，抱住了 Judy，「哦，Jude，不由担心。这真是太棒了！太棒了！我们从来没有跟你的说你的包办婚姻，因为这是我们能让你解除婚约的唯一办法！」

Judy 僵住了，那一群激动的兄弟姐妹也突然安静了。尽管今天早些时候，流言传播得十分猖獗，但并不是所有人都在读高中，他们也从来没有听说过 Judy 的包办婚姻。

「等等，」Judy 说道，想要摆脱她惊愕的状态，「什么叫做『解除婚约』？既然要婚约，那当初为什么要订立这个婚约？」

「哦，Judy，」Bonnie 拍着 Stu 的肩膀，插了进来。她看起来也有些歉意，但同时为 Judy 找到了「爱慕对象」而感到高兴。「这是在你和 Gideon 的集市打斗之前发生的。Wilde 夫人和我并不能找到其他的方法让他们合作。而且你和他们的儿子在一起相处是那么好，你们完完全全地形影不离。」

Judy 倒抽一口气，「我以前认识他？」

Bonnie 点了点头，「只是在你们很小的时候，他们不能经常过来这里，而且你们都不怎么记得了。再说那都是你和 Gideon Grey 集市打斗之前的事情了，Wilde 的儿子也在那时候和一些食草动物的孩子闹了不愉快。我们达成一致，认为你们最好都不要知道这个婚约的好。我们觉得在你们受到了那样的创伤之后还是不要强迫你们在一起了。这样，既然你们不怎么了解细节，也不怎么了解彼此，如果你们中的一个和其他人坠入爱河并且要和别人结婚，那么就能解除婚约。同时这也是唯一的解除婚约的办法。」

Bonnie 看到 Judy 吓坏了，给了她一个微笑，「不过看起来最终问题还是解决了。」

她的爸爸还在开心地流着泪，抱着她，不停地说：「我就知道，我就知……」

「是的，亲爱的。看起来最终结果不错。如果你们中的一个没有在 18 岁前找到另一个人，我们就会告知你们双方。我们想给你们俩尽可能多的时间，因为一旦你们都知道了婚约，还见了面……不过我们现在也不用担心这个了。」

Judy 的大脑飞快地运转着，她的生日在二月，而且 Nick 肯定比她大。她愣愣地嘟囔着，几乎意识不到她在说话，「如——如果我没有和别人相爱的话……」

Stu 大声说，「那你三个月后就要和那只狐狸在结婚了。」

3 个月，那……那就在毕业前后了！

「但现在。你，不，用，了！」他开心地大喊道，笑着转向 Jessica，「来吧 Jess！我不管这只公兔有多么特别，我想看看我未来的女婿！」围观的人群把注意力转移到了 Jessica 身上，屋子里死一般的沉寂。

Jessica 看起来有些慌张，脚掌在地板上紧张地蹭了蹭，「Emmm，其实……」

「来吧，快来啊！照片呢？他长什么样？名字叫什么？我们要开始准备婚礼了！」Stu 高兴地喊叫着。

Jessica 看起来跟 Judy 一样愣住了。她慢慢地，迟疑地掏出了手机。「他，嗯，他叫 Nicholas……」她慢慢地，甚至有些畏缩地，转过了手机，放出了 Judy 和 Nick 在清洁间地板上的照片，四肢纠缠着，嘴唇在一起，「Nicholas……Wilde。」


	7. 第六章  情绪崩溃

「Nicholas……Wilde。」Jessica 把手机给他们的父亲看，说出了这两个词。

母亲突然的一声「噢！」穿过了注意力集中于 Stu 的，鸦雀无声的人群，清楚地传入了 Judy 的耳朵。

Stu Hopps 瞥了一眼手机屏幕， 还在激动着，像是完全没有听到 Jessica 说的话一样。

他真的又开始笑了，接着高兴地喊叫着：「真奇特啊，诶？哈哈，我还真的从没见过这种毛色的兔子！我们一定要请他过来吃晚餐！你说他刚刚转学过来？他住在哪里？也许愿意住在我们这里呢？对，没错，那样就太棒了。」他们的父亲激动地转过身，指着 Judy 的一个哥哥，「George，去把 Judy 旁边的空卧室清理清理！快，动起来，没有时间可以浪费了！George 快去！」

George 张了张嘴，想要说点什么，一个字都没吐出来，他又试了试，仍然说不出话，于是放弃了。他闭上了自己张大的嘴巴，迅速地走开了。

「那么，这个男孩住在谁那里？Nicholas Wilson 是吗？我敢说 Wilson 先生是不会介意我们让他的侄子住在我们这里的，反正他们的房子对他们的家庭来说也太小了——」

Bonnie Hopps 走到前面，一只爪子放在了他们父亲的肩膀上。「亲爱的，我想 Jess 刚刚说的是 Nicholas Wilde。」

「啊，是吗？」整个兔群屏住了呼吸，等待着突然的爆发或炸裂，但他们的父亲只是笑了笑，开心地爱抚着他们母亲的爪子， 「谁会想到一只兔子会有这种姓？」他又笑了起来，「啊，那着一定是 Serendipity（注 1）显灵了！他们一定是天作之合！」他转向了 Jessica，压抑不住脸上灿烂的微笑，「这只兔子住在谁那里？你开始不是说他是转校过来的，跟亲戚住在一起吗？」

Jessica 局促不安，慢慢地才回答：「他，呃……没错……他和……Grey 一家住在一起。」刚才高兴得几乎要跳起来的 Stu 突然停住了，脸上的笑容也僵硬了。「他是，嗯……Gideon 的表亲。」Jessica 不确定地结束了，又给他们的父亲看了看那张照片。

这一次，在所有人期待而又畏惧的目光下，他多看了那张照片一眼。

他的耳朵迅速地掉了下去，就像是有人给气球放了气一样，尽管他的笑容还在脸上。「Grey……一家？……Nicholas……W-W-Wilde？」他半嘟囔着，半询问着 Jessica，Jessica 小心翼翼地点了点头。

他的耳朵完全地掉到了底，他的笑容也开始融化了。

「Nicholas……Wilde」他又咕哝着，大眼瞪着那张照片，从他怀疑的声音中能听出他认出了 Nick。

「Stu?」他们的母亲有点担心地问，「亲爱的？」

他如梦方醒，看了看他的妻子，又看了看 Jessica，然后盯着 Judy 看了好一会儿，接着目光又转向了妻子。他深吸了一口气，挺起了胸膛，脸上充满了坚定。他握着他们母亲的爪子，安慰地拍了拍，接着转过身拥抱着 Judy。

「别担心，Steward Hopps 不是轻言放弃的人。」他充满自信地说，放开了 Judy，走到了前门靠墙的桌子旁，人群自动为他让出了一条道。

「爸？」Judy 问道，她对 Stu 的举动迷惑不解。Judy 根本不知道他在做什么，她还以为他会昏倒或者放声大哭，呃，为了另一个理由而哭，而不是……反正 Stu 现在不管在做什么，这都完全不在她的预料范围之内。

他取出一个粉色的小罐子，抓在爪子里就出了门。

过了好一会儿，大家才突然意识到发生了什么，屋子里乱成一团，所有人都想跟过去出门。等到 Judy 和她母亲出门的时候他们已经能听到卡车引擎发动的声音了。

「爸！？」Judy 喊道，现在她开始十分担心了。

「Steward？」她母亲在她一旁叫道，声音里也同样充满了顾虑，「看在胡萝卜的份上，你以为你在干嘛呢？」

卡车停了一秒，车子后面的顺手立起来的干草叉哐啷啷地摔到了地板上。

「我来搞定，你们不用担心。不管有没有订婚，没有人，更不用说一只狐狸，能轻而易举地溜进镇子，占我女儿的便宜！敢这样想就大错特错了！」Stu 愤怒的语调充满了决心，他透过打开的车窗看着他们，「我要给那城里来的小滑头好好地上一课，教教他为什么不要乱搞农夫的女儿！我们就来看看，等那只狐狸远在好几个县之外，尾巴和屁股上还有好几个洞的时候，他们还办不办得成婚礼！」他的声音甚至盖过了卡车咆哮的引擎声。车子卷起了地上的小石子，迅速地开走了。

所有人都站着，被吓傻了。所有人，除了另一只同样生着气的兔子。

「噢，那只蠢兔子！」她的妈妈也几乎叫了出来，「他总在千不该万不该的时候鼓起他的勇气！」她转过身，给了 Judy 的一个哥哥威严的一瞥，「David，你把老卡车修好了吗？」

她的哥哥紧张地咽了口唾沫，「呃，马上，我把它——」

「现在给我开过来。我们要追上你爸，再晚点他就把辣椒水喷到自己脸上了。」

「好的妈！」David 跑开了，他们恼火的母亲在他的背后嘀咕着：「……可爱的小傻瓜。不要乱搞农夫的女儿？这要出事的，简直比当时毕业舞会之后他溜进我的房间还要糟……」

Judy 看了看 Bonnie，然后目光回到了道路上。

她还是很生她妹妹的气。就是她在那里八卦，煽风点火，不过这对于她新生的怒火而言只是小事。从来没有人征询过我的意见？他们就这样急匆匆地决定了我的未来，对我只字未提？她还小的时候是一回事，但现在她长大了就不该如此！

Judy 转身跑向了身后的田地。

小路绕过他们邻居家，穿过小溪上的桥，通往镇上。她对周围的每一寸土地了如指掌，Grey 一家的房子就在镇子的边缘，如果她直线穿过田地和树林的话那就只有一英里的距离。

 

Nick 徘徊着，他的脑子里一团浆糊。即便是他自己，他都不知道自己内心深处的感受，不过「难以置信」是已经确定了的。

他下了车，跟他的姨妈打了个招呼就来到了餐厅给他的父母打电话，姨妈告诉他这里比较适合私人通话。自从放了学，他都没见着 Gideon 的影子，不过反正他无所谓。他希望今晚他的表弟能和他的朋友在外面彻夜不归，因为和 Gideon 见面绝对是他在被父母告知了一切过后，最不想做的一件事。

「我……我简直不敢相信你从来都没有告诉过我！」Nick 挥舞着手臂，尽管没有人能看到他的手势。

「噢，亲爱的。我们跟你说了为什么我们不——」不过电话另一端母亲的声音被他的父亲打断了，

「Nick，这都是我的错，是我把你置于这样的处境的，不过我发誓我会找到什么办法让你解除婚约，这样你就不用和什么愚蠢的农村兔子结婚了。」

「爸！不许说她愚蠢！」Nick 想都没想，脱口而出了。

令人尴尬的沉默。他接着为自己刚刚的爆发道歉，但他的母亲几乎有点希望的声音打断了他，「Nicholas， 你……你喜欢她吗？」

Nick 能感觉到自己的耳朵开始发烫，「妈，我怎么会知道啊？」他几乎喊了出来，十分恼怒，「我都几乎还不认识她呢，而我却发现我不止有一份婚约，而且我要在九个月之后结婚？你和爸交往了三年才确定了你们互相爱慕！」

电话的另一端传来了激烈的私下讨论。

「看到了吧！虽然他太小了还记不得她，他还是喜欢她的！」

「你又怎么知道了！」

「他说了『不』或者用了其他形式的否定吗？」

「他也没说他喜欢她呀。」

「这已经比他对其他女孩的态度热情一百倍了，不论是不是狐狸！」

「反正也没肯定。」

「那你花了多久时间才愿意承认你喜欢我，尽管你已经对我寸步不离，嗯？」

「……」

「太棒了！这简直就像是 Karma（注 2）她本人要让他们在一起。我们现在就要打电话给 Hopps 一家。」

「亲爱的，你不觉得这有点……太快了吗？」

Nick 感觉他的头顶和耳朵着了火。他把另一只爪子放在脸上，闭上眼睛，试图忽略电话另一端的窃窃私语。他刚刚见到她，而且她是一只兔子，他们怎么就觉得他能知道他喜不喜欢她。当然，她挺有趣的，充满了决心，还很可爱，但这什么也说明不了，还有那么多女孩也是那样的呢，他可以马上列出至少五个名字，Judy，然后……，哎呀反正肯定有很多女孩也是这个样子的，而且不管怎么说他现在最不想去考虑的就是约会，而且尤其是他父母的求爱过程。

「爸，妈。」他疲惫地说，「我今天很累了，我要早睡了，好吗？」

「好的甜心，别忘了好好吃一顿再睡觉。」

「好的。晚安，儿子。」

Nick 听完了回复，结束了通话。他叹了口气，今天一天要接受的实在是太多了。他打开门，走向台阶，正好听到姨妈打开前门，跟刚刚下班的姨父打招呼。

他现在急需什么东西转移他的注意力，让他不用去想——，好吧，让他什么都不用去想。也许他带过来的一本喜欢的书能干扰他的注意力，他想着，打开了他和 Gideon 卧室的门。

他走了一步，停下了，瞪着眼。

他的东西四散在地板上，大部分都被破坏了，毁了。

他麻木地穿过这片狼藉，捡起了他被打开的行李箱，看到乱画在一侧的「傻 X」，还有另一侧的「滚」。

Nick 愕然地站在那里，大脑不能工作了，直到门口的声音传来。

「还不打包滚回家吗，怪胎。在这里没人想要你这样的蠢狐狸。」

Nick 转身看到了门口站着的 Gideon。如果 Gideon 不喜欢他，或者懒得和他相处，他能理解，但做出这种事情！？他为什么做这么极端的事？Nick 控制不住大喊。

「你™搞毛呢，GID？」

楼下传来被吓到的声音。他们都能听到他的姨妈和姨父担忧地冲上台阶，但 Gideon 一点也不担心的样子，这反而像是坚定了他的决心。

「我就是告诉你其他人是怎么想的。」他说道，他的父母正好赶到了，「没人喜欢你，没人要你，」他父母惊讶的倒抽气的声音和一声「Gideon！」并没有使他停下来，「你不得不去哄骗愚蠢，最变态的女孩，Hopps 家的蠢兔子之一，这样才有一个女孩愿意亲吻你。」

「不许说她蠢！」Nick 大叫，他感觉就像是回到了童子军的集会，但这一次，他感到了同样多的痛苦和愤怒。他的身体摇晃着，他尽了自己最大的努力确保他能压抑住痛苦。他不会在让他痛苦的人面前哭出来。

Gideon 全然不顾父母严厉要求，让他解释，他继续笑着，「蠢？她一定是蠢爆了，全世界最蠢才会喜欢像你这样的白痴！」

对 Nick 来说这太过了，今天这一天发生的事情太多了。他的姨妈揪着 Gideon 的耳朵，他的姨父痛斥着他的表弟，但这都不重要了。他一秒也待不下去了。他多待一秒他就要扑到 Gideon 身上了。

「好，」他喊着，推开所有人走出了门。「你想让我走那我就走。又不是我想要待在这里！」他甚至都没有意识到自己跑了起来。他感觉到泪珠从他的脸颊上滚落下来，他甩上了前门继续往前跑，全然不顾身后姨妈和姨父的喊叫声。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译笔记：
> 
> 注 1，注 2：Serendipity 和 Karma 是英语圈常见的神的形象。出自知名作者 [Kittah4](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VariableMammal/pseuds/VariableMammal)（现在改名成 VariableMammal 了），Serendipity 是兔子，Karma 是犬科动物。Serendipity 是 Chaos（混沌）的孩子，代表着随机，异想天开的怪念头，好运。她会飞，可以随心所欲地改变自己的颜色，喜欢捉弄人，顽皮。不知道为什么她很喜欢去烦 Karma，但她们组成了不错的团队。Karma 庄严亲切，是 Order（秩序）的孩子，代表正义，轮回，因果报应。她的性子以急躁出名，而且她十分挑剔。她和 Chaos 的孩子 Serendipity 的友谊有些出人意料，但是随机和正义的组合不得不说令人生畏。


	8. 第七章 家庭纠纷

「兔窝镇警局。」Wolften 副警长接起了电话。

「哦，你好啊 Thompson 夫人，请问你需要什么帮助？」他仔细地瞄准，扔出了爪子里的飞镖……正好偏离了小镇警局前屋中立起的镖靶靶心。

「啊哈，好的，很吵是吗，好的夫人……」他拿起了另一只飞镖，前后移动着爪子瞄准。

「他们是有个在读高中的儿子，有点吵的话其实也很正……」正要扔出飞镖的他停下了手头的动作。

「哦，我知道了，你是说 Hopps 家的卡车吗？……啊，哈……吵架？……哦……跟 Gideon 差不多大的另一只狐狸？是啊，我也以为除了他们之外狐狸只有 Harold 一家……不，他们的孩子都长大了……」

副警长放下了搭在接待处桌子上的双脚，「是啊，听起来有点奇怪……对，我也这么觉得……哈，真的吗？……打架了吗？……好的夫人，听起来不太严重但我会告诉 Prongs 警长的。他可能想去现场看看，以防万一……好的夫人，我会向家母转达问候的，晚安 Thompson 夫人。」

他挂了电话，对着半掩的办公室门喊着：「我赢了，警长！今天果然有事情发生！我就说开学第一天一定会有事吧！」

「好吧，好吧，我明早顺便去一趟面包店，说说到底怎么了？」

「我猜是『未来之星兔子警察』和 Grey 家的男孩闹的什么矛盾吧。好像说 Hopps 先生在 Grey 家门口挥舞着干草叉，大吵大闹。但 Thompson 夫人还说有另一个狐狸男孩从那屋子里跑出去。」

「Thompson 夫人？！」Prongs 警长吓呆了，「Wolften！她在我们镇子『最八卦的八婆 Top 10』名单上！」

老牡鹿走出他的办公室，把帽子压在了他硕大的鹿角中间。狼副警长对着他狡黠一笑，「没错，你想不想要我给你复述一下她讲的故事？」

「不！我才不想！想着要听她那添油加醋的版本好几个星期我就全身发麻！那么，巡逻车可以开了吗？」

「不行，Bill 还在换着油呢，我们只能坐大卡车了。」副警长站了起来，仔细调整自己的麻醉枪腰带，这样他看起来就有种「狂野西部的副警长准备好了正午的牛仔决斗」的感觉（注 1），然后跟着警长出了门。「你真的不想听听吗？这次的故事很不错哦。说什么孩子们私奔，还有家族间的血海深仇。听起来是比去年高中毕业班的话剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》要好。」

警长用鼻子哼了哼，走向了卡车，「我刚刚是不是说好几个星期？听你这么一说估计这是本月最佳八卦啊，我敢打赌我明天在面包店一定能听到这个故事。Thompson 夫人终于要回到榜单榜首了。」他转头跟还在修巡逻车的野猪说：「Craig 副警长，看好堡垒等我们回来！」

「是，警长。」引擎盖下的野猪喊了回来。

Prongs 警长关上了卡车的门，点上了火。他把车开了出去，问 Wolften，「你觉得今年高中毕业班的话剧会演点什么？」

 

Judy 喘着气，冲出了森林。如果刚才有人计时，那一定可以打破学校的一英里长跑记录，不过她根本没有往那方面去想。

她看到了父母的卡车停在 Grey 一家的家门前，她径直走了过去，但她一拐过了弯，就突然停了下来，正好走到了争吵的人群之中。

「Nick 在哪里？」她喘气的间隙喊了出来，转向了她满脸惊讶的父亲，「你最好没伤着他！」Judy 叉着腰，瞪着 Stu，尽管她呼吸困难，她还是挺直了胸膛。她的父亲站在卡车旁，一只爪握着干草叉，另一只爪拿着防狐辣椒水。她的另一边是拿着手机的 Grey 先生，身后是被母亲提着后颈的 Gideon，他满脸沮丧，就像是偷饼干被抓住的孩子。

空气安静了一秒，所有人突然又一起开了腔。

「我都还没机会把那臭小子赶跑呢！」传来她父亲愤怒的回复。

Grey 先生也同样生着气：「我看唯一要受到伤害的是某个热心过头的农民吧！」他手里拿着的电话也传来激动的声音：「那是谁？现在在干嘛？」Grey 夫人则十分惊讶，「Judy？」

但在这么多声音之中，吸引她注意力的却是 Gideon。

他笑着，挖苦地说：「我帮了你爸一个忙，把你的未婚夫赶跑了！就知道要有什么包办的婚姻，才能让谁接近你！」

她僵住了，但她还没来得及回答，就听到父亲说：「这小流氓唯一作对的事!」

其他人又开始大喊大叫争吵不休了。Stu 挥舞着干草叉，拿着它来做手势，而 Grey 先生则挥舞着电话，电话另一头不知道是谁的声音既愤怒又迷惑。Gideon 开始偷笑了，Grey 夫人则忙于在责骂 Gideon 和安抚丈夫之间寻求平衡。

Judy 环视了一圈，看不到 Nick 的一点影子，而争吵则更加激烈了，所有人似乎都当她不存在。

「你们都给我闭嘴！」她失去了耐心，喊道。

所有人都不说话了。

「Nick，在，哪，里？」Judy 轮流怒视着每一个人，但没人给她答案。她听见另一辆车停在了附近，但她毫不在意。

大步走向 Gideon，怒火仍然充斥着她的声音，「你对 Nick 做了什么？」

尽管母亲仍然拎着他，Gideon 还是冷笑着回答：「我就是告诉他没人想要他这样的白痴。我还帮了你呢，」不顾他的母亲生气地从牙缝中挤出一声「Gideon！」他仍然继续说着，「免得你变得更蠢了！」

Judy 的父亲插嘴说道：「看到了吗 Judy！狐狸根本就干不成好事，他们就是些卑鄙狡猾的食肉动物，等着合适的时机从你背后狠狠地咬你一口！」

Judy 转身瞪着父亲，对他喊道：「你简直和他一样糟！」同时她用指头戳着 Gideon，「我才不管他是不是狐狸。是狐狸他就是坏人了吗？当初是你让我们订的婚现在你又想赶跑他，你还觉得他不值得信赖？他做了什么坏事得到了你的这种待遇啊？虽然我几乎没怎么认识他，但他已经比所有人都更支持我！他才没让我放弃我的梦想，他至少还为我挺身而出！」她转了回去面对着 Gideon，又戳着他的胸口，「至于你，Gideon，你就是个恶霸和混蛋！我认识 Nick 不到一天我就知道他比你强一百倍！我想着跟你和平相处的时候，你总是表现得像个混蛋。尽管 Nick 喜欢戏弄喜欢开玩笑，但他好歹知道怎么与人和睦相处！不像你，我任何时候都愿意和他做朋友！」

Gideon 还是嘲笑着她，「你真的觉得你能和他做朋友？不管你是订婚还是结婚，你，一只兔子，能和一只狐狸做朋友？」

Judy 在这时特别想一拳打在 Gideon 脸上，但她还是忍住了。尽管这可能很爽，但这么做毫无意义。她转过身，看着所有人。她的母亲和哥哥站在他们老卡车前，引擎盖底下还冒着烟。

她大步走开，仍然怒火中烧，此时她特别想狠狠地踢一脚什么东西，于是她冲着身后吼道：「对，Gideon，我就觉得我能和狐狸做朋友。因为我根本不在乎他是不是狐狸！我才不管他是什么动物！」她的目光扫过整个人群，「如果 Nick 在这里不受欢迎，那我也一样！」

她拐过屋角落，看不见房前如死一般寂静的人群了，她加快了脚步。她还是不知道该怎么看待 Nick 是她未婚夫这回事。这还是太……她光想到这个，心跳就开始加速。这要怎么说呢？看在胡萝卜的份上，她才刚刚认识他呢。但她确实知道自己想成为他的朋友。她厌倦了人们仅仅因为她是只兔子，就告诉她她能做什么不能做什么，厌倦了他们替自己「着想」为自己做决定。她敢说 Nick 一定也有类似的想法。

Judy 才不管别人怎么想，在那一刻，她甚至都不在乎她是不是要被迫嫁给他。反正她一定要嫁给一个人了，那刚好要嫁给一只狐狸，又怎么样呢？

她要和 Nick 做朋友因为她愿意。而现在她要去找她的朋友，因为她决定如此。别的事都可以等到那之后再去考虑。

Judy 根本不知道去哪里找，所以她就不停地走。她的怒火渐渐消退了，但怒火掩盖的痛苦和失望的感受浮出了水面。她父亲和 Gideon 的话语就如针一样扎在她的心口。

 

Nick 看着太阳向着田野的树梢挪去。天气正如他的情绪一样改变了，原本是明亮温暖的秋日，到了傍晚却开始刮起了寒冷的秋风。太阳也渐渐地消失在树林之后。

他根本不知道现在该怎么做。他已经关掉了手机，不想和别人说话，尤其是他的父母。不过他知道他最终还是要回去的。但如果回去的话……光是想想要回到 Gideon 的身边就让他难以忍受。

他靠在了学校边的橡树上，他想着干脆就睡在这里算了，反正他也没有别的衣服可以换了。

树叶发出了沙沙的声音，他猛地睁开眼，正好看到 Judy 从树后面走过来。

「Nick？是你吗？」

「还能是谁，Carrots？」他回答道，让自己的声音听起来像很愉快的样子，他很高兴自己的声音和往常一样平稳。

Judy 看起来有些迟疑，她爪子被在身后，耳朵耷拉着。

「很抱歉今天早些时候没相信你，Fluff，」他朝前看着，打破了沉默，「我跟我的父母聊过了，然后……他们跟我讲了一些细节。刚到新的学校就撞上了你的未婚妻，这……这有那么点令人出乎意料，」他尴尬地笑着说，「尤其是你都不知道你订婚了，更不用说……」他指了指自己又指了指 Judy，「我们这么的不同。」

Judy 挪了挪脚，「我，嗯，也许我当时也应该更好地控制住自己。嗯……你，啊，介意我坐下吗？」

Nick 耸了耸肩，稍微挪开了点，Judy 走过来坐到了她的身边，也看着夕阳。

过了一会儿，Nick 问道：「那，你怎么也来学校这里了？」

「我……其实我在找你。我，嗯……恰好经过了 Grey 家的房子。」

Nick 畏缩了一下，感觉到自己的耳朵贴到了头皮上。「那你就听说我跑了？」

「实际上，在我跑过来之前，我打断了异常争吵，还对 Gideon 和我爸大喊大叫了。」

Nick 忍不住笑了，「所有人都喜欢跑来这里吗？」

Judy 摇了摇头，「不是，只是这是我最喜欢的地方。不过过了我家农场还有个更好的地方。」

太阳沉得更低了，又是一阵沉默。

Nick 最终开腔了，「那，这个包办婚姻你怎么看？」

这次是 Judy 耸了耸肩膀，「现在我打算不管它。」她用肩膀撞了撞 Nick，「我们无法改变这一切，不过……我想……」她有些害羞地抬头看了他一眼，「我有点想让你做我的朋友。」

Nick 看着她，不知道该怎么办。他们刚刚见面，还一起陷在同一场包办婚姻的泥潭中，还都刚刚和家人争吵后跑了，然后她是只兔子而他是只狐狸。

Judy 坐立不安，语速稍微加快了，「我知道别人已经开始觉得这很奇怪，再加上这个包办婚姻，不过如果你想——」

Nick 撞了撞她的肩膀，她就不出声了。

「好啊，Carrots。」他说。Judy 抬头看着他，笑了。Nick 望着 Judy 得微笑，感觉自己喉咙发紧，心跳也加快了。于是他改变了话题，不想沉溺于 Judy 那微笑给他造成的情绪影响上。

「为什么你爸会在那里？」他问道。

Judy 呻吟着躺到了树上。「因为我大嘴巴的妹妹回家后把那张照片摁在了我爸的脸上。」Nick 的耳朵紧贴头皮，光想着那张照片他就感觉他们着了火。但这些想法又让他注意到她的气味，以及她的气味为什么这么熟悉而且令人安心。

「他冲出去说着什么你占我的便宜。」她翻了翻白眼，又对 Nick 的嗤之以鼻报以微笑。

一阵微风卷过田野，Judy 打了打寒颤，她的衬衫和牛仔裤都抵挡不住寒风。Nick 的毛更长，所以他感觉还好，他穿得不比 Judy 多，他想了想该怎么做。

管他呢，他想，反正在这里又没人看见，而且我也不能就让她这么冻着。

他挪近了 Judy 身边，把自己的手臂搭在 Judy 的肩膀上。惊讶了一秒钟后，她靠了过来，Nick 情不自禁地靠近深吸了一口她的气味。

也许，只是也许，最终问题会解决的，看着落日，他想着。

 

「~I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy~ ~我开枪打死了警长，但我没有向副警长开枪~（注 2）」

「Wolften？」Prongs 警长问道。他开着车，他们正在前往 Grey 家的路上。

「~I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy, oh no~ ~我开枪打死了警长，但我没有向副警长开枪，哦没有~」

「咋了，老大？」坐在老牡鹿旁边的狼跟着这首歌哼着，高兴地问道。

老警长深吸了一口气，保持震惊。妈的，他和 Wolften 一样大的时候他也一定会觉得这很有趣，他甚至都还记得自己搞过几次这样的恶作剧。

「为什么这首歌会在你最喜欢的歌曲列表里排第一？」他平静地问道。

「哦，这个姓 Marley 的歌手棒极了。从来都不知道山猫（注 3）或者别的什么猫科动物能唱好歌，但他肯定是做到了。曲调还很朗朗上口。」Wolften 副警长回答道，接着继续跟着歌曲唱着。

「So I shot, I shot him down, I say,  
I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy! 所以我开枪，我开枪把他击倒，我说，我开枪打死了警长，但我没有向副警长开枪！」

Prongs 警长又深吸了一口气。最操蛋的是这首歌的副歌确实朗朗上口，但如果要他在他傻笑的副手面前跟着哼唱，他宁愿把自己的鹿角砍下来。

于是他说：「Wolften，」

「嗯？~but I did not shoot the deputy! Oh no! Oh no! ~但我没有向副警长开枪，哦我没有！哦我没有！」Wolften 回答着，继续跟着唱。

「把这该死的音乐关了。」

「好的，警长。」副警长说着，他关掉了手机上的音乐，但他的笑容却更灿烂了。安静了三秒之后，副警长又开始哼起了歌曲的旋律。

「你是自己作死呢， 还是跟谁打了赌？」Prongs 克制住自己不要呻吟。

「谢谢你长官！」狼兴高采烈地回答，「我就知道你是这一带最聪明的警官。你刚刚让我赢了 20 块，这我可不是在双关（注 4），因为这都被你看穿了。

这一次他克制不住自己的呻吟了。

“Wolften，我正式宣布取消你开玩笑的权利，直到——」当他们拐过弯，看到 Grey 家的房子时，警长不说笑了。「看在树林的份上，这里是怎么回事？」

他把警用卡车停在了另外两辆停在屋子前的卡车后面，下了车。他的副手趾高气昂地跟了过来，可以说他在昂首阔步而不是正常地走路，仿佛他是什么老西部片里的枪手。至少 Prongs 直到他不会再转枪耍帅了，上次他耍枪把自己给麻醉了，可被整个警局羞辱了好一会儿。

「所有人晚上好，」警长走上前喊道，他的副手跟在身边，「这里还好吗？」

Hopps 夫人和 Grey 夫人，和手中拿着电话的，有些压抑的 Grey 先生进行着一场相当激烈的讨论，而一个 Hopps 家的大男孩则靠在一辆卡车上。但最奇怪的还要数看上去有些惭愧的 Hopps 先生坐在房子的台阶上，身边坐着非常不开心，闷闷不乐的 Gideon。如果只是年轻的 Gideon 一个人，Prongs 警长可能会猜是他们被父母禁足了。他又专门看了看这群人，尤其观察了下 Hopps 夫人。

仔细一想，可能事实便是如此。  
……

花了不止好几分钟的时间的解释，他才知道发生了什么。Prongs 警长把 Hopps 夫人给他的那罐辣椒水交给了他的副手。她说她的丈夫最有可能喷到自己而不是别人，她还很高兴她能在喷雾造成麻烦之前把它没收走了，对此警长表示赞同。Hopps 先生可能知道如何使用干草叉，但所有人都说他显然是把辣椒水拿反了。

「看看我说的对不对啊，」警长说，「Grey 家的侄子，Nicholas Wilde，搬到这里和你们住在一起，」他对 Grey 一家点点头，「在兔窝镇高中上最后一年的学。在你的儿子破坏了你侄子的行李箱和衣物之后，你的侄子和儿子吵了架，然后他跑了。Hopps 先生听说了你们女儿，」他对 Hopps 夫人点了点头，「在和 Wilde 家的孩子在学校交往之后，十分不高兴，来了这里。尽管他们实际上已经订了婚。Hopps 先生和 Grey 先生开始争吵，此时 Grey 先生正在和 Wilde 夫妇打电话，Hopps 先生同时在寻找着他们的儿子，因为他就是一个典型的不想让自己女儿出嫁的农夫。他的女儿又到了，把这只反应过度的兔子和喜怒无常的男孩教训了一顿，接着跑开了去找她的未婚夫，这时候 Hopps 夫人又和她的儿子赶到了。然后 Hopps 先生和 Gideon 又被骂了一顿，然后让你们坐在那里好好反省你们的所作所为，以及怎么终结这场混乱。我说的对吗？」

有一些人点头，还有几声「对」传来，这其中还包括仍在听着电话的 Wilde 夫妇。

Thompson 夫人刚刚拿下了年度最佳八卦奖，Prongs 忍不住想。

「那我们就开始解决这些问题吧。」他说道。

「有人要提起诉讼吗？」他稍稍提高了自己的声音，确保坐在门廊台阶上的两个人也能听见，特别是 Gideon。「挥舞干草叉和辣椒水可以认作是威胁他人人身安全，还有故意毁坏财物，这罪行可是相当严重的。」

两只动物，尤其是年轻的狐狸，都吓坏了，显得十分害怕。

站在他面前的一群人都摇了摇头，电话那边说：「我们认为没这必要。」Prongs 知道会是这样，而且对他们的决定十分满意，让他们有点畏惧心理，下次想要冲动行事之前他们就会三思，这样他也不用做那么多文书工作了。

「好的，这样就简单多了，不过，」他看了看 Grey 一家，「我建议让 Gideon 跟学校的心理咨询师谈一谈。我知道青少年可能会有些叛逆，但我不想看到他出什么事。Rivers 夫人有心理学学位，是认证的咨询师。她帮了镇子上的很多在成长过程中遇到不同问题的孩子。」

「谢谢你警长，我们已经有这种想法了。」Grey 先生说，「我不知道他是怎么了。」

「他是个青少年，Grey 先生，」Prongs 警长耸耸肩，似乎表示这毫不意外，「但他马上就要成年了，如果再想这样他会惹上大麻烦的。不管怎么说，我会和 Rivers 夫人打个招呼的，她很擅长帮助年轻人解决这样的麻烦。那么，」他转身面向 Hopps 夫人，「我想你的丈夫就交给你了？」他问道。

「好的没问题。我保证这不会他不会再犯的，警长。」Hopps 夫人说着，向门廊的方向投去了严厉的目光。

「那就这么解决了，」警长对女家长笑了，「自从几年前他在酒吧喝高那次，我把他扔给你之后，我一直对他的表现很满意，每周六的扑克聚会他也很乖，那我就把他交给你了。」

「警长？」手机的扬声器传来了忧心忡忡的女声，「我们打给 Nicholas 但他的手机关机了，我们开始担心他了。」

警长敲了几下蹄子，想了想，回答道：「我敢肯定他们没事，不过我们会去找他们的。今天这一整天对他们来说一定是压力太大了。」他望向了 Grey 一家，「你们觉得他还住在你们这里的时候，你们的儿子和他表哥还会出问题吗？」

Grey 夫人和 Hopps 夫人互相看了看，接着 Wilde 夫人的声音又一次从电话那头传来，「我们刚刚已经一起讨论过了，而且我们找到了解决方案。」

「那就好。Wolften 副警长！」他冲着身后喊道，跟 Hopps 家大男孩交谈的狼走了过来。  
「是，长官，我们可以回去了？」他问道。

「快了，Wolften，快了。」他笑了笑，「你还记得 Judy Hopps 在警局实习时候的气味吗？」

狼点了点头，「记得，她整个夏天都在那里。」

「太好了，我跟你赌去两次面包店，她会带着我们找到另一个跑掉的孩子的。」警长说着，现在完全笑开了花。

「哦，一言为定啊，长官！」狼满腔热情地说。

……

Wolften 找到 Hopps 女孩踪迹所花的时间比 Prongs 警长预计的要长，已经开始天黑了。他希望孩子们聪明到知道该启程回家了——

「快到了，长官！」Wolften 激动地说，接着嗅了嗅空气中的气味，径直走向了学校的方向。

老牡鹿跟着狼，不过这远比几年前费劲了。

该死的年轻人越走越快了。

他喘着气，脸上带着悲伤的微笑摇了摇头，谢天谢地狼的脚步终于慢了下来。他几年前就能退休了，但他热爱他的工作，他完全不能想象干坐着一天什么也不做。他只希望他不用经常跑。也许他可以去看看那些可笑的平衡车，据说商场的保安都很喜欢那东西。他甚至可以给平衡车喷上赛车的火焰喷漆，这样可能看起来不会那么尴尬——  
Wolften 停下来脚步，他也重新集中了注意力。

警长走到了橡树前，想看看狼在看什么，结果他也停下了脚步。

「好吧我信了。」Wolften 最后轻声地说，「我是听说他们订婚了，但亲眼看到完全是另一回事。」

Prongs 警长笑了，低头看着靠在树干上沉睡的狐狸和兔子。兔子朝着狐狸，依偎在他的身边，狐狸的下巴贴着她的脑袋，手臂和尾巴包裹着她。

「来吧 Wolften，我们最好带他们回家了。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译笔记：
> 
> 注1：原文可能难以理解，下面我将用一种更容易理解的方式进行表述。「……这样他看起来就有种『我是麦克雷我准备好了「午时已到」我就是狂拽炫酷吊炸天的化身』的感觉……」
> 
> 注2：此处为 Bob Marley 的歌曲 “I Shot the Sheriff”。当时的牙买加黑人受白人压迫很严重，白人警长骄横无理。这首歌大致是用戏谑的口吻在说主人公是在正当防卫，白人警长对他的生命已经构成威胁，于是射杀了白人警官，据说表现的是 Marley 对当时牙买加政治现状的不满，以及追求民主独立的渴望，不过这都不重要，只是给你们扩展扩展知识。这里的关键还是歌词中的「开枪打死了警长」。
> 
> 注3：歌手名字为 Bob Marley，山猫的英文为 Bobcat。
> 
> 注4：「20 块」的原文为 “20 bucks”，为美国俚语。就像你一般不说「100 元」而是说「100 块」一样。“Buck” 又有雄鹿的意思。


	9. 第八章 今夜不知何处宿 未完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 懒。先把一部分发了。

甯︾潃涓€鎶婅礉鏂拰涓€琚嬮潰鏉¤蛋涓嬪叕浜よ溅锛岀嫺鑺变竴鐐逛篃涓嶈寰楄嚜宸卞儚鏄竴涓憞婊氭槑鏄熴€傜‘瀹炲姝ゃ€備紬鎵€鍛ㄧ煡锛屾憞婊氭槑鏄熷彲涓嶄細鍧愬叕浜ゃ€備絾鏄嚜浠庨亣鍒颁簡娉㈠紵涔嬪悗锛屽ス涔熷紑濮嬫€€鐤戣捣浜嗗悇绉嶃€屼紬鎵€鍛ㄧ煡銆嶇殑瑙傜偣銆?

鎵€鏈変汉閮借寰楁尝寮熷け浜嗘櫤锛岃繛骞挎挱閮戒笉鐭ラ亾鐨勪粬灏辫繖涔堣蛋鍑烘繁灞辫拷瀵婚煶涔愭ⅵ鎯炽€傚ス瑙夊緱浠栧緢鍙埍鈥斺€斿緢鍌伙紝浣嗗緢鍙埍銆備綔涓哄湪澶у煄甯傛贩鎯贩绮剧殑鐙愮嫺锛屾尝寮熸湰璇ユ暡鍝嶅ス鎵€鏈夌殑璀﹂挓銆備粠灏忓ス灏卞鍒扮粷涓嶈兘鐩镐俊浠讳綍澶╀笂鎺夐楗艰埇鐨勫ソ浜嬨€傚敖绠¤繖鍙嫍瀹屽畬鍏ㄥ叏绗﹀悎杩欎釜鎻忚堪锛屼絾濂瑰嵈鏄暣搴у煄甯傞噷鍞竴涓€涓湅鍑轰粬鍙戣嚜鍐呭績鐨勭湡璇氱殑浜恒€?

缁撴灉鍙戠幇浠栦細榄旀硶銆?

鐪熸鐨勶紝闂棯鍙戝厜鐨勶紝鑳借浣犻鍦ㄥ崐绌轰腑鐨勫悏浠栭瓟娉曘€?

灏辨槸閭ｆ牱銆?

濂硅壈闅惧湴绌胯繃澶ч棬鍙ｇ矇涓濅滑鐣欎笅鐨勭ぜ鐗┿€傛尝寮熷垰鎼繘鏉ョ殑鏃跺€欙紝杩欎簺绀肩墿閮芥槸缁欏畨姝屽＋鐨勩€傜幇鍦ㄥ槢锛岃嚦灏戞湁閭ｄ箞鍑犲皝绮変笣鐨勪俊鏄啓缁欏ス鐨勪箰闃熺殑銆傚鏋滄湁浜鸿兘鍖哄垎涓嶅悓鐨勮丹鐙愮殑璇濓紝濂瑰彲鑳藉湪琛椾笂閮戒細瀵告闅捐銆?

澶ч棬楂樿€稿湪濂圭殑韬墠锛岃冻瓒虫湁涓や釜濂归偅涔堥珮銆傚埛闂ㄧ鍗＄殑鏃跺€欙紝濂圭殑蹇冭烦杩樻槸婕忚烦浜嗕竴鎷嶏紝鑰屼笖涓嶄粎浠呮槸鍥犱负鏍呮爮婊嬫粙鍦伴€氱潃鐢点€傚敖绠″湪杩囧幓鐨勫叚涓湀涓ス缁忓父鏉ヨ繖锛岃繖閲屼粛鐒舵槸鎽囨粴浼犲瀹夋瓕澹€傛病閿欙紝浠栫幇鍦ㄦ槸鍦ㄥ湴鐞冪殑鍙︿竴杈广€傛病閿欙紝濂瑰彲浠ヨ繘鏉ャ€傛病閿欙紝濂硅繘鏉ユ槸涓轰簡涔愰槦浜嬫儏銆傚敖绠″姝わ紝濂硅繕鏄帇涓嶄笅蹇冧腑閭ｄ竴鐐圭偣鐨勬亹鎯э紝鎷呭績鏈変汉涓嶇煡閬撲负浠€涔堣繖涔堟櫄鎵嶇獊鐒跺甯冨ス鍦ㄥ叕鍥殑璧勫巻涓嶅锛屾病鏈夎祫鏍间负瀹夋瓕澹偣鍚嶆帹鑽愮殑锛屼竴鍙細榄旀硶鐨勭嫍鍚変粬鎵嬮琛旂殑涔愰槦寮硅礉鏂€?

鍩庡競閲屽闃宠タ涓嬶紝闀块暱鐨勯槾褰辩缃╃潃琛楅亾銆傛繁鍚镐簡涓€鍙ｆ皵锛岀嫺鑺辫蛋浜嗚繘鍘汇€傚ぇ闂ㄥ湪濂硅韩鍚庡搻涓€涓嬪張婊嬩簡涓€澹板叧涓婁簡銆傚ス浠庢潵娌℃湁琚ぇ闂ㄧ數鍒拌繃锛屼絾濂规繁璋欍€屽墠杞︿箣閴达紝鍚庤溅涔嬪笀銆嶇殑閬撶悊銆傚挨鍏舵槸閭ｄ簺鐢ㄦ瓕鏇插敱鍑烘潵鐨勩€傝繖涔熸槸濂逛负浠€涔堟椿鍒版垚骞翠簡閮借繕浠庢潵娌℃湁蹇冪杩囩殑鍘熷洜銆?

濂圭┛杩囨爲绡辫糠瀹紝璧拌繃瀹変繚鏈哄櫒浜猴紝鍒颁簡鑺卞洯閲岀殑灏忓眿銆傚噯纭湴璇达細宸ユ銆傚ス浠庢潵娌¤杩囨洿灏忕殑鎴垮瓙銆傝€冭檻鍒版暣鍧楄崏鍦版槸浜洪€犺崏鐨紝杩欏皬灞嬩篃娌′粈涔堢敤銆傚ス鏁㈣偗瀹氬畨姝屽＋灏辫娉㈠紵浣忓湪杩欓噷灏辨槸涓轰簡閬垮厤浠栨簿婊℃偿宸寸殑鑴氳俯杩涗粬鐨勮豹瀹呴噷銆傝豹瀹呬竴鐗囧畞闈欙紝鍙湁鏈哄櫒浜虹瀹舵摝绐楁埛鐨勫懠鍛煎０銆傚ス瀵圭潃鏈哄櫒浜烘尌浜嗘尌鎵嬶紝鏈哄櫒浜轰篃瀵瑰ス鎸ヤ簡鎸ユ墜銆?

灏忓眿閲屼紶鏉ョ紩缂曞悏浠栧０锛屼笌璞畢鐨勫畞闈欏舰鎴愪簡椴滄槑鐨勫姣斻€傚ス杩藉鐫€闊充箰杩涗簡灞嬶紝璺繃绉弧鐏板皹鐨勪絾杩炴爣绛鹃兘杩樻病鏈夋挄涓嬬殑鍥壓宸ュ叿鏃併€?鐖笂妤兼锛屽ス鏉ュ埌浜嗘尝寮熺殑闃佹ゼ銆備贡涓冨叓绯熺殑涓€鍫嗚タ钘忎紶缁熻楗板拰涓€鍙嚨鎳垫噦鎳傜殑鐙楁墍璁や负寰堥叿鐨勮タ鏂归グ鍝佽鐩栫潃鏀归€犺繃鍚庣殑闃佹ゼ銆傛憞婊氭捣鎶ユ寕瑙掕惤閲岀殑缁冲瓙涓婏紝浠夸經椋樻壃鐨勭粡骞°€備竴鍙湁鍑圭棔鐨勯噾灞炶尪澹跺畨鍧愬湪琚皟鍒颁簡11鐨勫姛鏀句笂銆備笂闈㈣繕鏈変竴鍙棯浜殑瑁呮弧閰ユ补鑼剁殑鏋滄眮鏈恒€?

鍦ㄥ簥涓婂潗鐫€涓€鍙棌鐛掞紝涓€杈规嫧鐫€鍚変粬涓€杈圭偣鐫€澶淬€備粬鐨勫熬宸撮殢鐫€鑺傚鎽囩潃銆傛尝寮熴€傚姝ゆ矇娴镐簬闊充箰涔嬩腑锛屼粬閮芥病鍚埌濂硅繘鏉ャ€?

濂圭珯鍦ㄦ埧闂寸殑杈圭紭銆傜湅鐫€浠栵紝濂规劅瑙夎嚜宸卞儚鏄棷杩涗簡鎴块棿閲岋紝浣嗗ス娌℃湁鎵撶牬榄斿拻銆傚綋鐒讹紝瀵硅繖鍙嫍鏉ヨ锛屽彲鑳芥槸鐪熸鐨勯瓟娉曘€傦紙缈昏瘧绗旇锛燂級璋佺煡閬撳憿锛熸鏃舵鍒伙紝濂圭湅鍒版尝寮熺埅瀛愭嫧寮︾殑鍦版柟闅愰殣绾︾害闂儊鐫€钃濆厜銆?

杩欓姝屾洸瀹涜嫢鍛煎暩鐨勫北椋庯紝浼寸潃杞绘煍銆佹棤瑷€鐨勫殠鍙€備粬寮圭潃鐞达紝浠夸經浠庢湭琚汉闈為毦锛涗粬鍞辩潃姝岋紝浠夸經浠庢湭琚汉瀚屽純锛涗粬璺崇潃鑸烇紝浠夸經浠庢湭琚汉鍢茬瑧銆?

濡傛娌夐唹浜庝粬鐨勬瓕鏇蹭腑锛屽ス闈欓潤鍦扮珯鍦ㄤ竴鏃佺洿鑷虫瓕鏇茬粨鏉燂紝瀹屽叏蹇樿浜嗗憡璇変粬鑷繁杩涗簡鎴块棿銆傚畞闈欎腑锛屽ス鍚戝悗闈犮€傚ス璐濆徃鐨勭惔澶存挒鍒颁簡澧欎笂銆?

澶ц€虫湹浠庣緤姣涘附涓嬬珫璧枫€備粬鐪嬩簡杩囨潵锛岀湅瑙佷簡濂癸紝闇插嚭浜嗙瑧瀹广€備粬鐨勫熬宸存暡鎵撶潃搴娿€傘€屽摝锛屽樋鐙歌姳锛併€?

銆屽樋娉㈠紵銆傘€嶅ス鑰歌€歌偐銆備粬鐭ラ亾濂瑰湪鍚簡銆傛病浜嬨€傝繖涓€鐐逛篃涓嶅鎬€傚ス鐨勫熬宸磋繕缂犵粫鍦ㄥス鐨勮啙鐩栦笂銆傚ス鎷庝簡鎷庤澶栧崠鐨勮瀛愩€傘€屾垜锛屽憙锛屽甫浜嗛潰鏉°€傘€?

銆屽搰鍝︼紝閰凤紒銆嶄粬鏀句笅浜嗕粬鐨勫悏浠栵紝绔欎簡璧锋潵銆?


End file.
